A Black Orchid
by Smitty Werbenmanjensen
Summary: It's been seven years since their days at Hogwarts. But Harry, Ron and Hermione are about to embark on their most perilous journey yet. For one of them...the fate of the world hangs in the balance. For the other two...tragedy and heartache.
1. Chapters 1 to 9

**BLACK ORCHID**

_**Prologue**_

The prisoner tidied up as best she could. The small suitcase afforded her by the Ministry was more than adequate for her scant belongings. After donning the fresh robe and boots given to her by her only confidante through these horrible times, she scanned her surroundings. The tiny photograph of her one true love, sitting on her bedside table was the last thing she packed before zipping the suitcase shut. Freedom was within her grasp, Azkaban soon to be a distant memory. Revenge, a mistake once tasted, was now a thing of the past. A mistake she hoped to correct. As she breathed a nervous sigh of relief, her cell door swung open and shut.

"Hermione?" asked a familiar voice.

"Ginny?" Hermione answered back as she spun around.

A fierce hug and a few tearful sobs later, the two recovered and nodded their readiness to depart.

"Harry and Ron?" Hermione inquired.

"The memory charm is still in place. As well as the secondary charm you insisted be placed on Ron. Only _you_ have the authority to remove it, just as you asked."

"Out of sheer morbid curiosity, what memory did you place in his head for the primary?"

"You left him over his…_infidelity_. That's what he'll remember when the primary is removed."

"I could swallow that, I suppose."

"We were forced to step up our plans when Neville got involved. We weren't expecting such a valuable piece of intelligence to come from him. It's time to put things in motion."

"Last we spoke you weren't all that certain."

"Our new ally shifted things in our favor," Ginny eyed the door for a second before returning Hermione's gaze. "His contacts have proved resourceful obtaining valuable intelligence and-"

"Who?" Hermione demanded but then brushed past her and flung the door open. She looked at the familiar face for a second, turned away, and then returned her gaze to be certain her eyes were not deceiving her.

"Draco bloody Malfoy?" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Granger," Draco offered with his usual half smile, half smirk.

**Chapter One**_** The Hook**_

Hermione's two years in Azkaban may as well have been twenty. What was it all for? Justice? Just the very word "justice" made her blood boil. As the taxi ducked into an alley and drove through the invisible barrier into the wizarding realm, all Hermione could think of was "justice" and the price she had paid dearly for it. Tonight, her journey back from the depths of hell begins.

"You didn't have to smack him," Ginny chided.

"I couldn't help myself…he always seems to get everything he wants."

"Not everything," Ginny mumbled as she looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now look, can you go through with this without blowing your cover or not?"

"I _will_. But it's rather uncomfortable forgetting the past two years. I mean…Harry doesn't even know James exists. It's all so bloomin' unfair!"

"Hermione, please…"

"I _will, _I swear it!" Hermione insisted but broke down and sobbed.

"Algernon," Ginny called to the driver. "Stop the cab."

As the taxi pulled over, Ginny gave Hermione a stern look and slapped her.

"Ouch, you _bitch_!" Hermione squealed and returned her slap with one of her own.

"Now _that's_ the Hermione we need tonight. Continue on, Algernon."

The taxi rounded another corner and came to a halt in front of the Potter and Weasley Detective Agency, Notary Public.

"Now listen," Ginny instructed. "They've only been immensely successful because the Ministry sent cases their way. Most of which were beneficial to the wizarding society on a whole. But every now and then they like to help the _little _man. That will be your angle. But you'll hook him once you mention my name. Trust me."

"Alright," Hermione agreed as she looked uncomfortable in her black evening gown with a plunging neckline. "I just don't see the need to _expose_ myself so much."

"That's for Ron. Trust me. Now get up there and do your job."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Just _go!"_

Good ol' Harry sat back on his chair, pulled his fedora back away from his forehead, put his feet up on his desk and lit a cigar. Another case closed, another 5,000 Samolians and another hot night in Worthington. After a few puffs he decided it was time to hightail it out of there before the throngs of hookers started lining the streets around Buck's Bend. Then _she_ entered. She was a slim, wavey-haired brunette with skin as pale as buttermilk. Her black evening gown with a plunging neckline was starting to make him think twice about his plan to avoid solicitation tonight. This girl was giving him a look he could feel in his hip pocket. He stood up and straightened out his hat, unaware that he was still in _Bogey_-mode.

Still…there was a strange feeling of familiarity with this one. If he didn't know any better…he could swear some form of enchantment was at work here.

"Puh-please, Mr. Potter...I need your help," she pleaded with wild eyebrows.

"Lemme guess," he drawled. "Running from a boyfriend?"

"N-no," she answered. "I...I have to get somewhere unnoticed."

"What's yer name, dollface?" he asked, taking another drag of his cigar.

"Hermione," she answered, bowing her head humbly.

"What dope gave you a name like that?" he joked and then ducked to avoid her slap.

"Don't make me shmack you shweetheart!" he chuckled.

"Ugh! I came to you for _help_, you bastard!" she cried, her eyes flashing and her eyebrows getting wilder by the second. "And what's with that _stupid_ accent?!"

Harry cleared his throat and put out his cigar and decided the Humphrey Bogart-act was rather unprofessional.

"100 pounds, love," he said flatly.

"Huh?" she replied with her brow crinkled. "I...believe I only weigh 98 pounds, Mr. Potter."

"Money, you crazy broad!" he laughed. "Clams, Samolians, Rocks! In _advance._"

Reaching into her purse she fetched all she could.

"Another 500," he added. "When we're done."

"Um...I only have 200 with me, Mr. Potter...puh-please help me," she said with a set of pleading eyes that would melt butter on an eskimo's igloo.

Resigning himself to her charms, he took her money.

"So...what's this little caper of yours?" he asked.

"I...I must get to a friend undetected and...and get her out," she replied, the life returning to her beautiful hazel eyes. "She's a guest of...Draco the Hammer."

"Whoah!" he gasped and stepped back. "Are you _nuts_? Or more to the point...do you think _I'm_ nuts!?"

"Please!" she pleaded and fell to her knees, hugging his right thigh…stealthily snaking a hand up his pants leg to steal his master key from a hidden pocket. "I'll do _anything_. Please, Mr. Potter!"

Harry thought for a moment. The Malfoy Mob, for a time, was the most dangerous gang of racketeers in the country. And their war with Finnegan's Brigade made for a rather tense standoff with the Irish Ministry a few years ago. His first reaction would have been to send her away. But her genuine concern for a friend touched him. Not to mention she was now hugging his right thigh and giving him an uneasy feeling in his loins.

"I dunno, doll," he replied, his voice cracking like a bad karaoke singer. "Draco's dad isn't the kind of guy you cross."

Trembling against his right thigh she looked up at him and pleaded with the most beautiful set of hazel eyes he'd seen in a while. She stood up with tears streaming down her cheeks and threw her arms around his neck.

"I-I'll do anything, Mr. Potter," she repeated, her voice cracking.

As he gently pulled her arms off of him she began to sob louder. To her surprise he held them to his chest and massaged them.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Now...who's your friend?"

"Ginny," she replied, steadying her voice. "Ginny Weasley."

"_My _Ginny!?" Harry squealed as he let go of her hands and sank back into his chair.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He knew that something was wrong the last time Ginny slapped him across the face. It was different, almost final. The half-empty bottle of booze in the bottom drawer told him he wasn't over it. Harry reached for his friend once more and pulled out a shot glass. Looking across his desk, he offered one to the sultry, wavy-haired vixen as well.

"I knew that name would mean something to you," sobbed Hermione as she accepted the drink.

Does Ron, his partner for almost ten years now, know of any of this? Should he dare ask? Too late. The front office door slammed shut with the untimely arrival of his best mate and partner.

"Oi, Harry, get out of here already. Go home and try to..." Ron cut himself off as he walked into Harry's office. He usually took no notice of the odors of Harry's den, the smoke, the booze, but this was different. Her scent carried him the rest of the way in.

"Well, to whom do I owe the pleasure?" he directed the question to the lady now holding her unladen hand out in greeting.

"Hermione," Hermione answered with her voice cracking. "And you are?" Her eyes ran up and down his muscular but poorly dressed body, all the while maintaining her discipline.

"Weasley," replied Ron. "Ron Weasley."

Behind him, Harry was frantically making a chopping motion across his throat.

"Ixnay on the innyGay," he muttered.

"What?" Ron asked and turned to look his partner in the eye.

"Nothing, mate," Harry lied. "It's just another lost-and-found caper."

Seizing the moment to drag Ron in, Hermione intentionally blurted it all out.

"Ginny Weasley," Hermione answered. "She's a dear friend of mine and she's gotten herself a bit tangled with the Malfoy Mob. I know where she's …"

Ron turned to leave. Harry instantly recognized the look on Ron's face and ran to block the door.

"Out of my way, Harry," Ron growled as the two wrestled in the doorway.

"You can't just march into the lion's den half-cocked, mate," Harry warned.

"I said MOVE!" Ron roared and then _BAM_. Harry didn't see that one coming, or else he would have at least tried to duck. When he came to he could see Ron standing in the corner helping himself to the remainder of his whiskey. He had a splitting headache.

"Sorry mate," Ron offered. "Lost control."

Hermione was holding an ice pack to Harry's forehead trying desperately to keep her emotions in check towards Ron.

"That'll leave a nasty scar," she groaned. "You hit the corner of your desk after..."

"Yeah, I get the picture," Harry growled.

Harry stumbled to the bathroom and eyed his reflection. The lightning-shaped scar now had a neighbor. At least the new client's gentle voice in the distance was more effective at calming his partner down as he dampened a cloth and wiped the blood away.

For a moment Harry considered his reflection in the spotted and dusty mirror, and the thought occurred to him that this newest addition to his face might actually add to his reputation as a seasoned fighter of the Dark Arts. It would certainly give Malfoy a second's pause before invoking the Avada Kedavra curse.

When he was sure the bleeding had stopped, he returned to the office.

"Well, Miss Herman, we'd decided to take your case," he sighed, noticing how Ron and the gorgeous stranger were eyeing each other amorously.

Harry felt an enormous jab of jealousy and a slight twinge of shame as he recalled how he had dealt his Ginny such a raw deal when he turned her away.

**Chapter 2** _**The Malfoy Caper**_

Harry brought his car to a quiet stop on Middle St. across from the wharves. Hopefully his partner Ron wasn't still sore from the news, he thought. As an afterthought, he hoped Ron's fist was still smarting from the left hook he landed on his now sore chin.

There it was, the Malfoy Canning Company. Not quite an eyesore considering the majority of the abandoned homes and other businesses surrounding the wharves were dilapidated old hovels, the main tenants of which were rats and cockroaches.

"Where are they keeping her?" Harry asked, looking through his binoculars.

"There's a warehouse on the other side," Hermione replied. "Draco always has his goons take her there until he's through conducting business with other mobsters. If you can only get in there...I know the vent in the room leads to the old boathouse and-"

"Whoah!" Harry interrupted. "Whaddya mean_'you'_, dollface? This is your caper, remember?"

"Oh, I'd love to help but I'm rather awful at this sort of thing," she lied, hoping to weasel out of doing anything.

"Why you lying, spoiled little Oxford dame!" he shot back. "You're coming with me and that's final!"

"Buh-but...the goons they'll-"

"That's Gregory _"The Houndog"_ Goyle guarding the door. The ex _boxer_. He's as dumb as a horned frog and a million times _hornier_. Get it?"

She moaned like a petulant school girl at his implication.

"Oh, alright," she surrendered. "It's for Ginny."

After primping herself she walked in Goyle's direction. Her exaggered swaying made Harry shift his pants front as he stayed ducked in the shadows behind her. He was right. Goyle was a dumb as a sack of peanuts and started _wolf whistling_ the minute he caught sight of her. The _tongue-wagging_ was a bit much though. And he'd never seen a grown fella _drool_ so much in his entire life.

"Hello, big boy," she said in a breathless tone as she fetched a cigarette from her purse. "Got a light?"

Seizing the opportunity as Goyle fumbled in his pockets for a lighter, Harry fired off an expelliarmus curse and knocked him out.

"What a mook," he laughed. "This idiot doesn't even smoke!"

It's a pity he didn't count on the _other_ big palooka lurking in the shadows behind him.

"Harry, look out!" Hermione yelled.

As he turned to open the door, the last thing he remembered was the calloused fist of Vincent Crabbe's nephew, _Buster_, coming right at his chin.

_ Tuna_. Harry awoke some time later to the smell of tuna. As if the smell wasn't nauseating enough. It reminded him of his sweet Ginny and how she nursed him through his post-Voldermort depression and recent battle with alcoholism. How he longed for a juicy, disgusting T-bone steak for lunch only to have sweet Ginny stroll into his office every lunch hour with a healthy meal. Chicken salads, tofu, a strange concoction called hummus. And the spring water didn't exactly wash the taste away. And water was exactly what woke him just now. A great big bucketful. God, he wished he wasn't tied to a chair.

"Wakey wakey, you little flakey," Buster teased. "How's that jaw, you ol' _has-been_?"

"Well, I think you hit like a girl," Harry lied. "Even Ron hits harder than you."

"Oh yeah!?" Goyle chimed in. "You're a...uh...and...you're a..."

"Good comeback," Harry shot back. "You big lummox."

From around the corner Draco himself walked in. As he closed in, he wrinkled his brow and feigned nausea at the smell of Harry's breath.

"Well well...if it isn't my old pal Harry Potter," he remarked. "Or what are you calling yourself these days..._Jack Daniels...Jim Beam…Tom Collins_?"

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, wanting to strangle him with his own blonde locks.

"With me, Potter. But don't you worry your sotted head. I've no intention of harming the lass...as long as Chief Bingham stays out of my affairs for the next few days."

"You let her go!"

"No, Potter. War is about to erupt on these docks. And it would be better for all if Chief Bingham's bungling Keystone cops were out of the way."

"I...I'll keep them off your back...just hand Ginny over."  
"Sorry, Potter...we got lucky with all that _Polyweed _nonsense, no thanks to you. I refuse to take any chances this time around."

A bright, white burst of light and Ron appeared along with brothers Charlie, Billy the Wolf and One-Eared George. The foursome proceeded to flick Stupify spells left and right. Draco brought his wand to bear and pointed it at the ground. In a split second, the entire warehouse was covered with a thick cloud of white smoke.

Freeing Harry from the ropes while coughing incessantly, Ron looked around and asked, "Where are they keepin' them, mate?"

"I...I dunno...he separated us," Harry answered, hoping not to get another left hook.

"Oh, for the love of...!" Ron started but stopped to look around. "Where...where is Hermi-...Hermio...th-that Hermininny broad?"

"Uh...he's got her too," Harry said, bracing for the worst.

"You lost that sweet piece of ass too?!" Ron bellowed.

"Well, she was..." Harry tried to finish but for the third time in one night...another balled fist connected with his chin.

**Chapter 3 **_**The Bucket o' Blood**_

Retreating to One-Ear George and Billy the Wolf's underground hideout at the _Bucket o' Blood_ Bar and Grill, Harry and Ron spent the next two night plotting their next step.

"I don't believe this," Ron fumed. "Ginny's an experienced agent but damn it all…no one takes on Malfoy alone."

"Go easy on her," Harry pleaded. "I wasn't there for her...I haven't been good for anyone for a while now, in fact."

Rifling through the morning mail, Charlie paused as he saw the morning headline in the Daily Prophet. It was a familiar face to be sure, an old friend who in serious trouble.

"Oi, look who's gone missing," he announced as he plopped the newspaper on the table. "Good ol' Professor Neville."

"What?!" Harry and Ron blurted out together.

_...Professor Neville Longbottom, head of the Herbology Department at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry went missing yesterday while inspecting a shipment of rare plants aboard the H.M.S. Greengrass. Longbottom gained reknown when his team discovered that English Ivy, cross-bred with an orchid from Tibet once thought to be extinct, creates a potion which causes plant life to grow at an accelerated rate. Dock officials, along with local law enforcement at the 8th street wharves deny any foul play although rumors of yet another war between the Malfoy Mob and Finnegan's Irish Brigade have been brewing for months... _

Harry and Ron exchanged knowing glances as One-Ear George and Charlie remained clueless.

"Polyweed," Harry and Ron said together.

The realization finally hit George and Charlie as the phone rang at Billy's desk.

"Bloody hell," One-Ear George muttered. "Who do you suppose got to Neville? Whoever did may very well have one helluva stockpile of Polyweed in _days_ rather than _weeks_!"

"I don't know," Harry answered. "But I'm gonna find out."

Reaching into Billy the Wolf's desk, Harry pulled out a bottle of Crown Royal and took a swig.

"How do you wanna play this, mate?" Ron asked.

"Stealthy," Harry answered. "Keep Bingham out of Malfoy's hair. We've got...we've got to play it straight."  
Taking the bottle away before before he could take another swig, Ron looked his partner in the eye and said, "Then lay off this 'til we at least get Ginny back safe, mate."

But Billy slamming the phone down brought more bad news.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I just got off the phone with Dean. Apparently that Hermi- girl was working undercover for the Ministry. They weren't too happy when they discovered the Malfoys got to her and according to Dean...your office was trashed."

"The Ministry?"

"No, he was staking out the place with Luna. The _Quibbler_'s trying to get a jump on the competition. They saw our ol' buddy _Seamus _there with those dopes McLaggen and McMillan in tow…"

"Wonderful...the bloody_ Brigade's_ in on this too."

"Not only that, he heard one of 'em mutter something to the effect of, 'Maybe he meant a different sort of trash'. I'm not sure I like the idea of taking on the Malfoy Mob _and_ Finnegan's Brigade, mate."

Taking a deep breath, Harry thought it through.

"Ginny comes first," he said finally. "Malfoy didn't want the cops in the middle of this war. Piss on _that_. I'll...I'll see if I can call in some favors from old friends. Malfoy never said he would mind if-"

"He's gonna want what Neville knows, Harry."

"Wait...a different sort of trash…?"

"The alleyway trash bin!" they said at once.

The two of them got up and ready to go as the door swung open. There stood Michael Corner, Zacharias Smith, Romilda Vane and Lavender Brown.

"Marauders," announced Michael announced. "At your service."

"Ready to get dirty?" Ron challenged.

**Chapter 4**_** Granger, Agent Hermione Granger**_

The trash bin behind the agency made for a rather inconspicuous drop point for secret correspondence and a rather disgusting one at that. Michael Corner vomited uncontrollably as he stuck his head out. Next to him, crouched in neck-deep trash, Zacharias Smith searched as well as he could with one hand holding his nose shut.

"Ready to get dirty?" he muttered sarcastically, imitating Ron. "The things we do for truth and justice!"

Peering out around the alleyway, Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane stood sentry while the boys worked.

"Ahem," Harry cleared his throat while tapping Ron on the shoulder.

Ron stood up in the trash bin inspecting a wooden box and faced him.

"So uh...what's with the two skirts, partner?" Harry asked.

"Lavender's got a connection in Seamus's merry band. She's a heck of an asset, mate. And uh...she's easy on the eyes as well."

"And...Romilda?"

"Well...uh...she was eager to help and...uh...she brings me stuff every now and then...and..you know..."

"No, Ron..._explain_ it to me."

"Well, she came poking around a couple of months ago...when Ginny moved into her own apartment...asked about ya and stuff...but don't worry, mate...I set her straight."

"Straight onto your..._winky_?" Harry added as Ron blushed with guilt.

"_Found_ it!" yelled Michael, fetching a half-mushroom shaped lockbox from the bottom of the trash bin. It was old and bronzed but with a strange double-keyhole lock holding it shut.

Harry reached for the hidden pocket on the outside of his left boot. Ron reached for his own on the outside of his right boot. They suddenly exchanged panicked expressions.

"That _Hermy_ girl!" Ron exclaimed.

"Her_mione_," said a familiar voice. "Looking for these?"

Hermione was leaning against the back door of their office holding up two golden keys.

"I feel _sooooooo_ used," Harry groaned as he climbed out of the bin.

"No _wonder_ she spent all that time on her knees," Ron muttered.

"The Ministry would very much like your cooperation in this case, gentleman," Hermione said as she approached them. "If you would be as kind as to hand over the lockbox..."

"Friends of ours are in trouble, Miss _Oxford_," Harry chimed in. "_We'll_ be the ones to decide on _our_ best course of action."

Putting on his best smile, Ron approached Hermione in as relaxed a manner as possible. Zacharias had slowly made his way behind her...

"Now look, love," he started as he approached within arm's reach. "Why don't you and I step into my office and discuss the situation."

Crinkling her brow, Hermione responded, "I'm not discussing _anything_ with you until you'd had a bath."

Zacharias sprung into action hitting Hermione low and knocking her off her feet as Ron grabbed her from behind and slapped the keys out of her hand. They flew in wide arc right into Michael's hand. Dumbfounded, Harry watched as the Ron and Zacharias struggled to pull Hermione towards their van while Michael opened the rear doors.

"Ronald, what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Harry yelled.

"She's a bloomin' Ministry monkey!" Ron answered. "She could start all _kinds_ of trouble for us!"

"So you kidnap her?" said Harry. "Good solution!"

"Oh God, somebody get me an air freshener!" Hermione said panting as the stench of Ron and Zacharias overcame her.

Bending her over the bumper of the van, Michael took out a set of handcuffs and started to put them on. Hermione kicked backwards and scored with Michael's testicles.

"Oh you...!" Michael groaned he doubled over, feeling as if he was about to cough up a left nut. "Biaaaaaaaaaaaatch!"

"Look, I'm sorry for the plight Ginny is in but I _need_ that lockbox for my case," she pleaded. "I won't say _anything_ about your plans for rescuing her."

"You bet your scrawny _arse_ you won't!" said Lavender shortly before landing a right hook on Hermione's chin and knocking her into the back of the van.

**Chapter 5**_**The Chase**_

They all filed in into the van as Harry tried in vain to calm himself.

"MORONS!" Harry yelled at the rest of the group as he drove the van back to the _Bucket o' Blood_. "When they throw our arses in Azkaban I'm going to _demand_ they put me in the _furthest_ cell block from the lot o' you!"

"We've got the box," Lavender offered. "Let's just see where this takes us."

Reaching for the gag on her Hermione's mouth, Zacharias tried to make nice and remove it.

"Is that bet-", he started to say only to have Hermione bite his finger. "Arrrrrrrrrrgh!"

Freeing his finger from her mouth, Zacharias grabbed Ron's arm and traded places.

"That wasn't very ladylike," Ron chided.

"And your odoriferous emanations are not exactly _manly_," Hermione shot back. "_Won Won_."

Harry finally reached the _Bucket o' Blood _and pulled into the back lot.

"Let's have a look at this," he started. "And unload it on the Ministry before..."

Harry stopped. A loud chorus of men singing _"The Minstrel Boy__"_ caught his ear.

"I think...we better get outta here," Michael remarked.

It was too late. Harry's window was shattered by a tire iron as he tried to get the key back in and gun the motor. A large pair of Irish hands was at his throat and his cohorts were starting to exit in similar fashion. Ernie McMillan yanked Ron by his red locks out of the van window just as he threw a canvas sheet over Hermione to hide her.

"Shite!" yelled Ernie as he dropped Ron face first into the pavement.

Ernie stepped away, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"What are ye' on about?" asked Seamus as he approached.

"I mean they _smell_ like shite, Seamus!" Ernie bellowed as he retreated back with the dozen goons Seamus brought with them.

Harry crawled over to Ron as Romilda and Lavender cowered behind Michael and Zacharias.

"Where's Hermione?" he whispered.

"Hiding in the back, mate," Ron answered.

"What ye be doin' crawlin' about the ground like a pair of great woolly sheep?!" Seamus asked them. "Get off yer knees, ya Limey bastards!"

Standing up slowly, Harry and Ron rested their backs against the van with the rest of their crew as Harry reached behind Ron and dropped the keys on Hermione's head. He knew her type...Ministry spy...expertly unlocking her cuffs when the opportunity presented itself. His suspicions were confirmed as Hermione reached up and stroked his hand to signal him.

"Now...let's be friends," Seamus began. "Hand over the toadstool and we'll leave ye be."

"The what?" Ron asked.

"I thought it was mush-", Zacharias began but stopped when Romilda kicked his shin hard.

Ron turned around and opened the back door.

"Um...I thought it was here," he said as he saw Hermione making her way to the driver's seat. "Um...maybe it's on the right passenger seat, Romilda?"

"I thought it was as well, actually," Romilda answered as she went to investigate.

Romilda knew the signal and went to pretend to look. Lavender went and pretended to check the middle row of seats. Harry did the same. Michael and Zacharias helped Ron inspect the back. Suddenly Hermione gunned the motor and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Found it!" Michael teased as he held the lockbox aloft and gave Seamus the finger and started singing with _"Rule Brittania" _with Ron.

Driving down Travis St., the merry group whooped it up as they headed back to the office.

"Well," said Ron. "It doesn't get any closer than _that_!"

Just as the words left his lips and their van rounded a corner, a truck driven by Cormac McLaggen slammed into them. As Hermione tried desperately to regain control, the van hit a fire hydrant and slammed into a tree.

"Bullseye!" McLaggen bellowed as he and his goons began to exit their truck.

Hermione recovered and helped a bloodied Romilda out of the van. All of them were fast becoming water-logged from the fire hydrant.

"Well, here's _one_ way of getting rid of the stench," Michael joked as he and Zacharias exited the rear. Harry and Ron had to pry Lavender free and they both collapsed onto pavement.

Outside, a confident McLaggen and company surrounded the van.

"C'mon, lads," McLaggen called out. "Hand over the toadstool."

Without warning, a dump truck slammed into McLaggen's truck and everyone ran for cover. To Harry's surprise the diminutive driver opened the door and shouted out to them.

"Get in!" the little driver yelled.

"Teddy?" Harry frowned for a minute but stowed his anger for later as he and Ron helped Lavender limp to the dump truck. "You little…"

The chase was on as Teddy peeled away. Seamus and his bunch were now in pursuit in three separate vehicles. Soon the streets were lit with the red and green lights flashes of wand fire as they engaged in a running battle. Ron helped ease Lavender down into a corner of the truck bed as Hermione used a piece of cloth to bandage Romilda's forehead. Ron rolled up Lavender's pant leg to remove a piece of metal that had lodged in her calf. As Lavender balled up a handkerchief and bit down hard on it, Ron removed the metal shard and had to soothe her as she screamed in pain. It was all Hermione could do to keep her jealousy in check.

"I'm okay," Romilda assured her as she fetched her wand. In a low whisper she added, "And don't worry about Brown…she's working for us."

Assurances given, they joined the others in defending their moving fortress. Inside the cab of the truck, Harry winced with each collision Teddy made with parked cars.

"Are you bloody _aiming_ for these cars?!" Harry yelled.

"_What_ cars?" Teddy asked innocently.

"You can barely see the road, Teddy."

"That's alright, Harry. This truck is the _mutt's nuts_ for a chase."

Teddy quickly pulled a lever to his left and the dump truck left the road and began flying.

"Good work, lad," Harry chuckled. But the laughter was short-lived as he looked in his rear-view mirror to see Seamus and his cars flying in pursuit as well. "Oh buggers."

The lead car accelerated and came alongside their left. Teddy quickly side-swiped it and sent it spinning out of control. It was all for nothing as Seamus brought his car to bear over the bed of the dump truck.

"Potter!" Seamus called out with a blow horn. "I've got a bead on your mates! Stop the truck!"

"What do we do?" Teddy asked as Harry stuck his head out.

Neither of them was prepared for what happened next. From the clouds above came a team of black sedans and a large white van. Flashes of wand fire ripped through the skies as McLaggen jumped from down from a car into the truck bed. Spotting Zacharias with the mushroom, he paced towards him menacingly.

"Hand it over," he warned. "Or have yer _arse_ handed to ye."

"Y-you don't scare me," Zacharias lied as Michael jumped him from behind. Ron tried to help but wound up with McLaggen's boot in his face. Michael did his best but McLaggen was superior at fisticuffs. Both he and Zacharias were now enduring an expert pummeling. It wasn't long before Michael's face was cut and bleeding. Were it not for Draco's intervention, he might very well wind up at St. Mungo's. All of them fell as Draco's car slammed into their side.

"What the...?" Harry could not believe his eyes as Draco's car flanked them on one side while Bill and George flanked them in the white van on the other. Angelina Johnson opened the sliding door and reached out with Charlie holding her arm to steady her.

"Hermione!" Angelina called out. "Get the lockbox and let's get out of here!"

"No!" Draco called out. "We're _faster_. Hand it over here!"

Ernie McMillan returned to the fray and slammed into the van just as Romilda and Zach were helping Lavender in.

"Damn it, Granger this was _not_ the plan!" Draco called out.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Harry screamed into the night air, confused as ever.

Opening the side door to Draco's car, a restless Gregory Goyle leapt into action on top of Cormac McLaggen. It was lucky for Michael, who was now bloodied and beaten senseless. Eager for new prey, McLaggen welcomed the challenge.

"C'mon Goyle," McLaggen. "Show me what yer made of."

The two behemoths stood eyeing each other for a second as McMillan slammed into Billy's van just as Ron and Hermione were climbing in. Ron felt himself moving in slow motion as he leapt to her aid. He caught her by the wrist in the nick of time. As if to add to Harry's confusion…Draco pulled away and positioned his car under her to prevent a fall.

As Ron and Hermione desperately fought to hold on to each other, their eyes met. For a fleeting moment Hermione was tempted to release the memory charm. But whatever Ron saw in her eyes emboldened him. If Hermione didn't know any better, she could have sworn she saw a look of _familiarity_ in his eyes. Whatever it was that she saw, Ron made a daring move and jumped from the van. Both of them landed safely onto the top of Draco's car. Harry sighed with relief as the car steadied and came close. From the passenger side, the window opened revealing Ginny. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Follow us, Teddy!" Ginny ordered.

Harry felt the strangest sensation in the pit of his stomach. At first it felt like butterflies, then he began to chuckle uncontrollably.

"Gor blimey!" he chuckled out loud. "It's a dream-no…a _nightmare_. A bloody stupid nightmare. Please…somebody wake me up!"

A thud atop the cab caught his attention as a bloodied hand reached through the window. Harry opened the door and helped a shaken Michael inside.

"How goes it?" Harry asked with a chuckle and handed him a handkerchief.

"My money's on Goyle," Michael joked. "But deep down I hope they _kill_ each other."

After trading blows to each other's chin in to test each other, Goyle came feigned a shot at McLaggen's ribs. Expecting a low right hook to his ribcage, McLaggen defended and was taken by surprise by a straight left to the face that sent him reeling. Harry and Michael heard the thud.

"I'll bet that was McLaggen," Michael joked as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Nah," Harry thought. "Sounded too fat."

Goyle charged to finish him off. McLaggen tried to kick him in the stomach but Goyle caught it and pounded twice down on his knee. Whimpering in pain, McLaggen jumped with his other leg and tried to kick Goyle in the face. But Goyle blocked it and countered with a punch to the groin. As McLaggen doubled over in pain, Goyle grabbed a handful of hair and threw him face first into the steel wall of truck bed.

"That _had_ to be Goyle," Harry thought.

"Nah," Michael disagreed. "Sounded too thin."

"Is that all you got, you Irish prick?" Goyle teased.

Swerving his car in, McMillan fired off a stunning spell. Goyle fell to his knees as McLaggen escaped holding his groin in agony. As Goyle fought to recover, an inexplicable flash of light to his right and the sound of an explosion made him hesitate before standing up.

Goyle shook off the stunning spell and spoke into his radio. "What gives, Buster?"

"A _jam sandwich _and a couple of _blues and twos_," Buster answered back.

"Ha!" Goyle laughed into the breeze and beat his chest. "We beat the _Brigade_ to it, mate."

**Chapter 6**_** New Friends, Old Friends**_

The police escorted them the rest of the way to the Ministry's _Intelligence_ Building near Dover. Harry simply sank back in his seat awaiting an explanation and an end to the pounding headache. It was all in vain as the truck stopped and members of both the Malfoy Mob and Finnegan's Brigade arrived as well. Burly agents opened their doors and escorted them to the main building. As they entered a dark auditorium, Malfoy's bunch was gathering to their left and Finnegan's to their right. All were trading obscenities. The sight of his comrades safe and sound did little to comfort him. All he craved at the moment was a stiff drink. He walked towards Ginny who was having a conversation with Draco, of all people. He tried in vain to listen in.

"Yes, it _was_ a bit unnecessary but we were lucky on two accounts," Ginny said.

"Listen Potter, I only want-", Draco started but Ginny cupped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't call me Potter," Ginny hissed. "The memory charm wiped that memory away and-"

"Hello, Ginevra," Harry said over the noise.

"Why are you mad at me?" Ginny asked innocently as she spun around in shock. She could only hope he didn't hear and continued to talk casually.

"Who said I was mad?"

"You only call me Ginevra when you are."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you going to explain what the bloody hell is-"

"ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY SHUT YER YAP!" Cornelius Fudge bellowed from a podium.

"Fudge…is head of _Intelligence_?" Harry muttered. Ginny felt the same but remained silent and merely reached down and squeezed his hand.

"I want the heads of these factions to follow me _now_," Fudge went on. "The rest of you can _bugger off_!"

Harry was a bit confused but went ahead and followed Ron and Hermione with Ginny in tow into Fudge's office.

"I deserve that pardon more than you, anyhow," Seamus started. "I've never given the Ministry as much grief as you and yer family."

"Who started the _Polyweed_ war three years ago?" Draco countered.

"It was _you_, ye squidgy shite! You stole our bloomin' crop!"

"I _bought_ the _H.M.S. Greengrass_ at auction, Finnegan! The ship and all materials therein revert to the new owner! Go stick your head in a chamber pot and mull _that_ over!"

"And who kidnapped our solicitor before he could make a bid, ye toffee-nosed-"

"Alright, SHUT IT!" Fudge bellowed. "Sit down, everyone."

As everyone sat down, Fudge produced another half-mushroom shaped lockbox onto the table. Obviously attempts had been made to blow it open with a form of incendiary device.

"Recognize _this_?" Fudge asked Seamus. "The one you were asked to steal from the visiting Spanish delegation last week?"

"Umm, we're sorry we hurt it," McLaggen offered.

"It's enchanted," Seamus added. "We knew know no other way to-"

"You could have simply followed the arrows, stupid," Fudge revealed, pointing to the arrow-shaped indentations along the side and back of the urn. "It's a form of puzzle box."

Fudge proceeded to pull one panel in the back of the urn up and another panel down and the urn opened with ease. Inside was an urn containing an old rolled up cloth. Upon donning a pair of latex gloves, Fudge rolled it out for all to see.

"How did you steal this from my boys?" Seamus inquired.

"They didn't," said a voice from behind him.

Turning around, Seamus instantly recognized Cormac's Uncle Tiberius.

"Someone hit Ballyhara last night," Tiberius went on. "Thirty of your boys are dead and twenty or so more are wounded."

"You should have turned this in to us sooner, lads," Fudge added as Seamus and Cormac eyed each other. "The Reaper squad barely made it out of there with this."

"The _who_?" Seamus asked.

"Better soldiers than _you_," Fudge answered. "They specialize in clandestine warfare."

"Were it not for them the entire Northern wing of yer _Brigade_ would have been finished, Seamus," Tiberius warned. "Whoever hit us was fast, organized and bloody ruthless. And they didn't use killing curses. They made 'em bleed and they made 'em hurt."

"And to make things worse…they made off with Neville Longbottom," Fudge added. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't send your arses to Azkaban right this second."

"W-we thought we might need some leverage, is all," Seamus muttered.

"Ye of little faith," Draco muttered.

"This wasn't a bloody race between the two of you idiots," Fudge chided. "And it certainly wasn't a contest to win a royal _pardon._"

"We're at _war_, lads," Tiberius concluded. "You've both shown talent and resourcefulness so far. We hope ye can continue in a more cooperative manner. There's more at stake here than yer respective rackets."

"Ummm…I'm at a loss here," Harry piped up.

"And I apologize, Harry," Fudge offered. "Agents Granger is in charge of this operation. She'll bring you up to speed after our briefing."

Harry looked over at Ron who simply stated, "Don't look at _me_, mate. I'm in the dark as well."

Approaching his partner, Harry was starting to resign himself to the fact that his team had been used.

"They'd better be paying us _well_ for this," Harry remarked as he left the office, his head about to explode.

**Chapter 7**_** Familiarity**_

Walking past the throngs of goons in the auditorium Harry reached the exit and took a deep breath of fresh air. From behind came a voice he didn't expect.

"This is not about _money_, Potter," Draco called out to him.

"Then what's in it for _you_, Malfoy?" Harry asked as he sat on the steps. "_Besides_ the money."

"I'm being sincere, Potter. This is _not_ about money. There's more to-"

"Why are you even _talking_ to me? It's not like either one of us has ever really given a rat's arse about the other."

"Harry, please," said Ginny as she approached with Teddy in tow. "This involves the entire wizarding realm."

"Ginny," Harry sighed. "Take the kid back home."

"I want to help," Teddy groaned.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Harry answered. "I'm quite sure I'm not the only man needin' a stiff drink right now."

"Can I come too?" Teddy asked.

"Throwing yourself in harm's way doesn't make you a man, Teddy," Harry chided.

"And neither does being a drunkard!" Ginny countered as she escorted a tearful Teddy away.

That could have gone better, Harry thought. After all, Teddy practically saved the day. Turning to Draco, he uttered five words he never thought he'd _ever_ say to a Malfoy.

"Can I bum a lift?" Harry asked.

Speaking into a radio, Draco called for his limousine. They boarded just as the rest of the team was exiting the building.

"I did _not_ just see Harry ride off with Malfoy, did I?" said Ron.

"I'm afraid so," Goyle answered as he helped Michael onto a bench. "Now I've got to catch a bloody cab."

"Thanks, Goyle," Michael groaned as he held onto his sore ribs. "How's my act?"

"Could use some improvement," Goyle chuckled. "You want me to blacken your eye?"

"No," Michael said and backed away from him. "I'll work on my _acting_ instead."

Goyle gave a polite nod to Ron as he left. Ron knew what his comrade was up to but decided to ask anyway.

"What are _you_ lads doing tonight?" Ron asked.

"If all goes according to planned…Lavender," Michael answered with a mischievous grin.

"You bloody faker."

"Actually, my wounds _are _genuine, mate."

Hermione couldn't help eavesdropping and felt a sense of relief. But she too would spend the night alone with her mission files. As she started to put folders in her leather satchel she bumped into Romilda.

"Are we through for the night?" Hermione asked.

"_You _are," Romilda sighed. "I've been given an assignment."

"What is it?"

"Zacharias."

Hermione's eyes went wide for a moment and her jaw dropped. She was about to say something but decided it was best not to.

"How's your head, Romilda?" Zacharias asked as he stood up holding his ribs.

"Ask me in the morning," Romilda whispered in his ear. Zacharias's smile said it all.

A few nauseating moments later, Ron was feeling a bit left out as Lavender came limping by and left with Michael. Standing in the courtyard, he felt quite lonely as Malfoy and Finnegan's goons filed out and disappeared into the night. Then he felt her presence. He didn't know how but he did. He turned around and caught sight of Hermione who had been eyeing him all this time. Averting her eyes, she fastened her leather satchel and began to walk away. She braced herself for what was sure to happen.

"Hermione?" Ron called after her, his lip sore from McLaggen's kick. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione maintained her distance but planned on letting him catch up by the Winter River Bridge. After all…it was a more romantic spot. Eventually Ron caught up to her.

"Miss Granger, please," Ron called out and touched her shoulder.

"Yes, Mister Weasley?"

"I just wanted to be sure…that is…are you okay?"

"Yes…and thank you for saving my life."

Staring into her eyes, Ron crinkled his brow, looked away for a moment and asked, "Have we…met before?"

"Maybe in another life," Hermione answered with a smile and Ron drew nearer. She hoped he'd take it humorously but his mood didn't change. "Some can people sense-…are _you_ alright?"

"Your eyes. It's something in your eyes."

Hermione's heart was pounding. She had heard that parts of a wizard's psyche can sense things…despite the best memory charm. After all, Harry's drinking problem started _after_ she was sent to Azkaban. He was distraught over his best mates suffering. There was no reason the same could not be said for Ron's current behavior. The hurt in Ron's eyes was proof.

"Does that hurt?" Hermione asked after a long silence. She reached for his lower lip and caressed it. They were now standing only inches apart.

"I've been hurt worse," Ron said, lost in her eyes. "I _think_."

Ever so slowly, Hermione drew near and kissed his sore lip.

"I was…," Ron began but stopped and blushed. "I was going to the Leaky Cauldron to check on Harry."

"Oh…I didn't mean to keep you," Hermione apologized.

"No, it's okay," Ron said. "It's just…I no longer feel like being in a crowd of drunken men."

Hermione smiled, knowing what Ron meant.

"Miss Granger," Ron said in an unexpectedly timid voice. "Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?"

"Yes, I would," Hermione answered as evenly as she could.

**Chapter 8**_** Draco's Tale**_

The ride to the Leaky Cauldron was a quiet one. Piles of wrapped gifts and a few baby toys with ribbons on them were scattered about the rear of the limousine. It wasn't long before Harry's curiosity got the better of him. He picked up a large teddy bear with the name "Scorpius" embroidered on the chest and looked over at Draco. Draco had been staring blankly ahead, hoping to avoid answering questions.

"Draco?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"The wizard we're up against…he's…insane," Draco started. "His army is massive. He's got to be stopped before…"

"Who's _Scorpius_?"

"It's all Fudge's damned fault, really…"

"Draco, who is _Scorpius_?"

"He's my son…my _unborn_ son."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass."

"Daphne's younger sister?"

"The same."

"How'd you meet?"

"It was after that stupid war over the contents of her father's ship. It was left to her by her father…she didn't want it used for illegal operations. I promised her it wouldn't. At the time it was a lie. Not anymore. Seamus' bloody brigade gave us one hell of a good fight over it. I was…almost killed. I wound up at Hyperion Bay Medical Center in a bloody coma for a week. When I came to, I saw this angel over me, sponging my forehead. It was Astoria."

"Father gave me hell over the war," Draco continued. "I'd spent half my inheritance fighting it. Astoria stood up to him but he laughed in her face and insisted I was going to marry Pansy and go live in the bloody Bahamas. I lied and told him Astoria and I had been married for months. So he disinherited me. After a while, I just grew fond of her. We set up house in the Dales. It wasn't exactly Malfoy Manor but it was comfortable. We played _'house' _while I recovered and before we knew it, we fell in love. So I married her. It was just a small ceremony with Daphne, Goyle and Crabbe's nephew _Buster_. And well…here we are. She's due in two months."

The limousine stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Suddenly Harry didn't feel like exiting. After a long silence Draco finally came out of his dreamy state and looked over at Harry.

"Well, here's your stop, Potter," Draco stated flatly.

"No," Harry said. "I'm rather in the mood to hear the untold _Draco Malfoy_ story."

"I've already given you the _gist_ of it."

"Well for once I'm actually enjoying your company. Just have your driver drive us around the planet a few times."

"Reginald," Draco said into a phone by his door. "Fly up and down the coast for a while."

"Ah," Harry sighed as he opened a small panel in front of him. "Bollinger RD."

Harry popped the cork and took out two glasses and offered one to Draco.

"Oh, what the hell," Draco sighed and opened a small refrigerator and took out two plates of food. A push of a button and a small table ascended from the floor between them.

"Steak au poivre…excellent," Harry muttered.

A brief _incendio _spell later to heat the meat and the two former foes were sharing a meal.

"It's your _son_ isn't it?" Harry asked as he gulped his wine.

"What do you mean?" Draco answered with a mouthful of steak.

"A lot of things can change a man," Harry pointed out as he carved his steak. "None more than having a child."

"You ought to…I mean yes," Draco agreed, pausing to looking Harry up and down for a second.

"What _is_ it?" Harry sighed. "You and Ginny giving me that look is so…"

Harry eyed Draco thoughtfully for a moment.

"I don't believe it," Harry breathed.

"Don't believe what?" Draco asked, bracing for the worst.

"A _memory_ charm_,_" Harry figured out. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"Potter…it's not my place to restore…I mean-"

"How far back?"

"Two and half years," Draco surrendered. "Almost three lost completely along with _part_ of your memory from our days at Hogwarts."

"I've lost three bloomin' years of my life?! Anything else?"

"A lot more, actually. Do you remember Granger?"

"The Ministry agent?"

"Is that all you remember about her?" Draco asked, sipping his wine.

"Bloody hell," Harry said with his eyes wide. "She's not my _wife_, is she?"

Draco coughed up his wine in laughter and chuckled as he wiped his shirt.

"You know, Potter," Draco began. "Another time and place I'd have said _'yes'_ just to torture you."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Seeing the humor in it, he too began to laugh uncontrollably.

"So what am I in for?" Harry probed as he helped himself to more of his steak.

"The worst _headache_ you'll ever experience, I'm afraid," Draco revealed. "I'm not quite sure how your best mate Ron is going to handle the truth either. I suppose Ginny will just have to deal with it."

"As a hero of mine once said," Harry announced and continued with his _Humphrey Bogart_ impression. "Draco, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Oh for Pete's sake, get it right," Draco groaned. "He said, 'Louis, I _think_ this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship'."

"No, he didn't," Harry argued. "He said it _'could'_ be the start-"

"Wrong, Potter. I remember that from my _Muggle Studies_ class and-"

"Oh, what do _you _know? I'm more _MUGGLE_ than _you_!"

The two new friends continued to argue as the limousine flew into a clear moonlit sky over the white cliffs of Dover.

**Chapter 9**_** Back at the Office**_

Luna sat down at the receptionist's desk as Dean sprawled himself out on a couch in the lobby. The brigade left them with quite a mess to clean but it was worth it to get the inside track on the night's activities for _The Quibbler_. As Ron and Hermione entered, a thankful Ron sighed and looked about.

"Thank you, mates," he offered. "Bill told me this place was a wreck."

"Oh, well things were a bit higgledy piggledy yesterday but we managed," said Luna.

"Is there a place where I can freshen up and look over my files?" Hermione asked in a sleepy voice.

"My office is upstairs and to the right," Ron offered. "I'm afraid it doubles as my sleeping quarters as well so…pardon the mess."

Dean awoke and stretched as Ron fetched himself more coffee. Grabbing the camera gear he started out the door.

"Dean?" Ron asked. "Did you get some good coverage, mate?"

"More than we bargained for," Dean answered. "It'll be an interesting briefing tomorrow, to be sure."

"More than we bargained for? What did you-?"

"Trust me, mate…the Ministry people are better suited to explain things."

"Nothing…_ugly_, I trust?"

"I wouldn't call it ugly but…I received _this_ by owl earlier today," Dean answered as he fetched a parchment from his satchel. "I think it's connected to all this."

"Good grief," Ron muttered as he read the decree. "They've put the Blackburn _and_ Silverdale militias on alert?"

"Something _big_ is going on, mate. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dean cut him off as he was about to probe further and carried his bags to the van outside as Luna gathered her purse and duffel bag. Ron was hopelessly curious but put his questions on hold for tomorrow. After all…he had designs on Hermione tonight.

"Luna, I trust you were _discreet_ with some of our more sensitive material?" Ron asked.

"Oh…yes I was," Luna went on in a voice louder than Ron wanted. "I even put your collection of _Saucy Sorceress_ back in the bottom of your chest of drawers and the current issue is…"

"Okay!" Ron whispered. "I _trust_ you!"

"The _lingerie_ issue looked a bit crinkly and…" Luna continued matter-of-factly.

"Luna!" Ron squealed out loud. "Thank you!"

"Oh…I get it now," Luna blushed but yelled out to Hermione. "_Goodnight_, Miss Granger!"

"Goodnight, Miss Lovegood!" Hermione answered, much to Ron's embarrassment.

Ron was more than relieved when Luna left and _hoped_ he could salvage what was left of the evening. He would also have to hide his porn elsewhere. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the stairs and into his office. Hermione was in his bed wearing one of his dress shirts for pajamas and writing on a notepad. Her hair was glistening from the quick shower she had taken.

"I hope you don't mind," Hermione said, pointing to the shirt and smiling.

"Not at all," Ron answered. "I'll just…take a quick shower while you're working."

Ron almost hurt himself running to the bathroom, tripping over things and all. The warm water felt good on his skin but he'd gladly trade it for the sultry Ministry vixen's skin. He almost screamed when he accidentally scrubbed his sore lip. As much as he wanted to get out in a hurry, he took care to scrub every crevice. When he finished, he dried himself and took a second "bath" in his favorite cologne. Deciding it was a bit much, he splashed on some water to dilute the fragrance. When he finally finished brushing his teeth, he put on his black silk boxers and robe and strolled back into the office/bedroom. Unfortunately, Hermione was fast asleep by the time he got back. He'd never noticed how small his hide-a-bed was until now. He tried to keep things easy to maintain in his life but the cheap bed was a bit of an embarrassment now. And the release lever was a tad sensitive at times.

He carefully peeled the sheets back and climbed in. But when he lay down and tried to straighten out, his foot hit the lever at the foot of the bed and swung the both of them up in an ungraceful arc. Ron maintained his composure and quickly threw his arm up and a leg out to force the mattress back down. Muttering obscenities, he stormed to the foot of the bed, grabbed the scotch tape off his desk and taped the lever in the "open" position.

"What did you…what happened?" Hermione asked in a sleepy tone.

"Nothing," Ron whispered and lay down beside her. "Shhhhh."

Hermione turned to her side and almost immediately went back to sleep, much to Ron's disappointment. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before finally reaching over and dimming the lamp.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger," Ron yawned and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, my love," Hermione whispered as she freely let a tear run down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 10 to 18

**Chapter 10**_** The Hill Out Back**_

Draco decided to let Harry take it from here. By night's end, Harry convinced him to drop him off in the Burrows to confront Ginny.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Draco asked. "There's a little something…or rather some_one_ about your life that might make your head spin."

"I'm sure," Harry lied. "What _else _about tonight could be stranger than the two of _us_ sharing a laugh?"

"You'd be surprised, Potter," Draco warned and tapped his foot against the back of the chauffeur's seat. "Good luck."

"See you in the _morning_!" Harry called after him.

The noise drew Arthur's attention as well as Molly's and they both looked out the window in horror. Arthur quickly ran up the stairs to warn Ginny as Molly tried her best to stall Harry.

"Harry?" Molly squealed as she met him on the landing. "What on earth are you doing here at this hour?"

"I must have a word with Ginerva, ma'am," Harry stated. "And I'm not leaving until I do."

"Well you can't. She's…_asleep_," Molly lied as the noise of a young boy squealing and a frantic Arthur falling down the steps rang out behind her.

Harry realized too late that Draco was right as his tiny son, James, came sprinting out the door. His heart skipped a beat and its pace quickened rapidly.

"Daddy!" James screamed and hugged him around his right thigh.

Harry froze but looked over at Molly with his eyes wide in shock. Molly quickly pulled out a teddy bear with the name _"James"_ embroidered on the front and showed it to him.

"Hi, James!" Harry squealed and knelt to hug him. "I missed you, dear boy!"

"MOLLY!" Arthur screamed. "GET ME UP!"

Molly retreated back into the house, leaving Harry to fend for himself a moment. Harry picked up the little boy and caressed his head, his heart pounding and the headache growing worse.

"It's probably your bedtime, young man," Harry said to him as he carried him inside.

Poor Arthur was being helped by Molly and Ginny into a chair. Little James let out a chuckle and pointed to his grandfather.

"Owie," said James.

"Yes, little buddy," Harry chuckled. "_Big_ owie."

Molly walked over to him and opened her arms.

"Come, little one," Molly sang in a sing-song voice. "Time for bed."

Harry felt enormously guilty as he handed him over. And his heart sank as he cried out for him repeatedly as Molly disappeared with him up the stairs. As Ginny approached, his thoughts were turmoil. What was it he felt more? Anger…or _shame_? He decided it must have been shame.

"Ginny, I'm…," Harry started. But his throat was dry as a bone. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

He practically ran out the door and decided to lose himself in the hills behind the house. He had reached the top of the first hill before Ginny caught up with him and threw her arms around his waist from behind and cried on his shoulder.

"It was _me_, wasn't it?" Harry groaned. "I was a bad…father?"

"No, Harry," Ginny sobbed and forced him to face her. "It's a memory charm the Ministry placed on you. It's not _you_. I swear it, my love."

"How…how long has it been in place?" Harry asked, fearing the worst.

"Two months," Ginny sobbed as she ran her fingers through his hair. "The longest two months of my life."

"Two _months_?" Harry sobbed and sank to his knees. "I've lost years of my life in two _months_?"

Ginny knelt down in the grass with him. Things had to change now. But how much was she allowed to reveal? Her loyalty to Hermione was quickly becoming a burden too painful to bear.

"Please come inside, love," Ginny urged as Harry continued to sob.

"My son," Harry sighed as he covered his face and wept. "My little boy."

Harry's frustration came to a final crashing halt there on the hillside as he collapsed onto the grass and stared at the stars above. Ginny removed her robe and used it as a blanket for the both of them as they lay there together. After a while, all of Harry's energy had left him as he rested his head on Ginny's shoulder and fell asleep.

Looking out at the two from the window in James' nursery, Molly choked back tears. Her daughter was reunited with the man she loved, little James was asleep but dear Arthur was still up and about. He had taken two pillows, a blanket and a warm quilt from the closet and was preparing to leave.

"Arthur, dear," Molly sighed. "Lie down before you hurt yourself again."

"They can't be all that comfortable, Molly," Arthur groaned. "I'll just hurry over and give these to the them and-"

"Arthur…they're fine."

"But it's a bit chilly out and-"

"Arthur…that's the same hill where you and I spent one night and…you know…"

Arthur looked out the window and recognized the location as Molly took the pillows and blankets from him and put them down. The two of them held each other and sighed as the view brought back fond memories of youth.

**Chapter 11 **_**Dean's Flat**_

Dean was exhausted when he reached his flat. Luna was good enough to help him with his things. The only thing either one of them wanted at the moment was to pass out on a comfortable bed and await the morning. But that was not to be.

"Thanks for the help, Luna," Dean sighed as he shut the door. "I swear I could just pass out on this floor right now if I…"

The sight of something moving in his living room caught Dean's attention. He quickly drew his wand and Luna followed suit. Spotting a large lump on his leather sofa, Dean picked up a book off the nightstand next to it and threw it at the lump.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch!" Michael cried out. "That _hurt_!"

Pulling the blanket aside, Dean caught a glimpse of Lavender hiding under Michael's frame and quickly put it back.

"You're screwing on my £800 leather sofa!" Dean bellowed.

"We're not exactly _screwing_, Dean," Lavender squeaked under the blanket. "Honest."

From the hallway came Zacharias wearing nothing but his briefs.

"Oi! What's all the noise about you-," Zacharias began, but upon seeing Dean, rushed back down the hall to the guest bedroom.

"Hey! What are _you_ doing and who _with_!" Dean yelled as he gave chase. Just before he could reach Zach, he managed to spot Romilda shutting the door behind him.

"I _quit_," Dean muttered.

Back in the living room, Michael gave Luna a sheepish grin as he adjusted himself under the blanket so as not to crush Lavender. Both of them popped their heads up to look at her.

"Hi, Luna," Lavender called out. All she received in return was a blank stare.

"Ummm…care to join us?" Michael added. A slap from Lavender on his sore lip was his reward. Luna giggled as Michael screamed and went to check on Dean.

"How could you?" Lavender asked.

"I _panicked_, okay?!" Michael squealed, holding his lip.

Luna met Dean in the hallway just as her cell phone rang. It was her father.

"Yes, father?" Luna answered. "Who? No…no…I'm not. Argh! Tell him I won't be home tonight! Please, father? No, I _won't_! _Please_ get rid of him, father? PLEASE?!...Thank you."

Dean chuckled, knowing the answer.

"Rolf Scamander?" Dean asked.

"Arrrgh, I told him we were covering the story of the century and he _still_ won't leave me alone!" Luna sighed and rested her head on Dean's shoulder.

"He really fancies you, you know."

"I'm too busy, Dean."

"All work and no play make Luna a dull girl."

"Then why isn't there a girl in _your_ life?"

"Ummm….how 'bout a nightcap?" Dean answered and strolled away.

Stopping by the living room sofa, he tapped Michael on the shoulder, "Use the other bedroom, mate. And call me the next time you decide to drop by with a girl."

He and Michael exchanged sly smiles as Lavender quickly strolled to the other bedroom wearing a pink laced teddy. Michael followed after wrapping himself with the blanket.

"Tell me about it in the morning," Dean whispered as Michael left.

Luna followed Dean to his private bar and continued the ribbing.

"You didn't answer my question," Luna teased as she lay on the loveseat by the bar.

"And I'm not _going_ to," Dean muttered as he poured them both a Scotch on the rocks.

"The hero of the Millennium Champion Falmouth Falcons is a lonely bachelor…hmmm?"

"All those quidditch groupies were brainless bimbos, Luna. I'm waiting for someone special."

"I'll drink to that as long as I can crash here, tonight."

"It's a deal."

Dean sat himself down next to her as she propped herself up with some throw pillows.

"A pound for your thoughts?" Luna teased as Dean sat down and frowned.

"Gee…they're only worth a _penny_ in America," Dean yawned.

"Is Silverdale hounding you?"

"The threat's real, the militia _voluntary_ and we don't have the required number of witches and wizards for the _Air Corps _the Ministry is asking for."

"You don't think the _Foulmouth_ Falcon of Falmouth himself can rally troops?" Luna joked.

"That's not funny, Luna. I'm sure everyone in Falmouth would gladly join for a chance to ride into battle with their hero _'Triple F'_, who's only claim to fame was all the _profanity_ he used to spout at the press and one…just_ one_ lucky shot… at the Club World Cup that won them the Millennium Cup."

"Maybe it's enough."

"Luna…can I tell you a little secret?"

"Only if I can tell someone about it," Luna joked.

"That's not…," Dean began to shout but the mischievous look on Luna's face stopped him. "Oh haha, seriously…don't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"I wasn't even _aiming_ when I made that shot. I spun my broom at that very moment to catch a glimpse of Jenna Rossum's boobs," Dean revealed. "She was flashing me."

"And you didn't even get a _date_ with _Saucy Sorceress' _Miss July," Luna giggled. "I remember now."

"She was part of a plot to help Heidelberg win, Luna," Dean snorted. "If you watch the footage of some of my teammates missing shots…_she's_ in the background flashing her boobs."

Why Dean thought Luna would at least show some compassion was silly, apparently. She began to laugh. A little giggle at first but then she degenerated into full volume hysterical laughter.

"I don't know why you're…go ahead," Dean sighed between bouts of Luna's hysterical laughter. "Laugh it off…I'm so…_happy_ we had this chance for a heartfelt chat and all."

"Goodnight, Luna," Dean concluded as he finished his drink and went to bed. "Pillows and blankets are in the hall closet."

"Goodnight, Dean!" Luna giggled. "And I'm sorry!"

**Chapter 12**_** Revelation**_

Ginny woke up before Harry and laid beside him watching him sleep. After a while she sat up and wrestled with her thoughts. She braced her arms against the cold morning air and stared in the direction of the rising sun. It wasn't long before Harry awoke to the sight of Ginny's sad eyes glistening with tears in the rosy dawn. Coupled with the wind in her hair, it would have made a beautiful portrait were it not for her frown.

"What is it, love?" Harry asked and rubbed her cold forearm.

"There's something I have to do," Ginny sobbed, staring at the rising sun. "No…something I _want_ to do."

She stood up and walked down the hill towards the house.

"Ginny, wait," Harry called out to her and scrambled to his feet. "Where are you going?"

Harry caught up with her at the bottom of the hill. Grabbing her arm, he forced her to turn and face him.

"Don't do it," Harry ordered. "If it's important to the Ministry and this agent _Granger_ I'll cooperate, alright?"

"It's not just you," Ginny sobbed. "It's Ron."

"What do you mean?"

"We were all close, Harry. All of us. We've known Hermione since our days at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were…"

"Oh no," Harry groaned and braced for more. "How close?"

"They were almost married," Ginny answered as she looked up into his eyes.

A sudden feeling of nausea hit Harry and he let go of her arm. His eyes scanned the distant hills as he searched his heart for answers. Ginny put her arms around her neck and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrestled with his thoughts. It was obvious something important enough to warrant the cooperation of Draco and Seamus was at hand. Something so important even Draco himself wanted him in on.

"Maybe it's for the best," Harry sighed, trying to decide on the best course of action. "Don't…don't tell them to remove the memory charm just yet."

Ginny nodded and craned her head up to kiss him.

"I want to tell you everything, love," Ginny breathed into his neck. "But there's something you and Ron know that the Ministry is trying to keep from our enemies."

"Then just…," Harry began, wrestling with his own desire to know everything. "Just give me the gist of it. The gist of our _private _lives, anyway."

"Come inside."

As the two of them headed inside, Harry fought the queasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Would he regret agreeing to this? Was his initial instinct to stop Ginny from revealing the truth correct? His initial meeting with Hermione when she came to his agency door a few days ago came to mind. He felt something then and he felt it now. _Familiarity_. He also remembered a strange sense of elation upon meeting her.

Molly was already busy fixing plates of food as they entered through the back door. Harry welcomed the smell of fresh pancakes but his heart sank as Ginny pulled him towards the back staircase.

"But I'm…" Harry protested.

"Not here, Harry," Ginny whispered.

Upon reaching Ginny's room, Harry sank down on the bed and frowned.

"What is it, love?" Ginny sighed.

"I'm bloody hungry," Harry muttered under his breath and pouted like a petulant schoolboy.

"I'll go fetch us a plate, alright?"

As Ginny left to fetch a plate, Harry scanned the room. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the picture on the wall of him with Ron _and_ Hermione in their Hogwarts uniforms. He approached it with a sense of great loss. As awful as it is to lose a friend, he discovered that forgetting one altogether was decidedly worse. Next to the photo was a box of Ginny's mementos from her days at Hogwarts. A _journal_ she kept was inside as well. As he leafed through the pages, a chapter of his life was slowly being rewritten before his very eyes. The mysterious brunette wasn't a mystery after all. She was an old and dear friend. One of the closest in the small circle of people he considered friends. Page after page of memories later, he found himself choking back tears. His best mates were an item and his most loyal allies against Lord Voldermort. He chuckled as read an entry Ginny wrote during his second year about how he was going to be the man for her one day. But his heart sank as another entry much later revealed her hopes that she and Hermione would become sister-in-laws after their schooling was over.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed as she returned with a tray of food and placed it on the bed. "That's _private_!"

The squeal took Harry by surprise so much it made him throw the journal in the air and land at his feet. A _wedding _photo of Hermione in her bridal gown…standing next to Ginny in hers fell out. It was enough to make Harry want to scream as he bent down to pick it up.

"You said they were _almost_ married," Harry sighed and then looked up at her. "Are _we_?"

Ginny didn't answer. The look on Harry's face was so desperate she couldn't _wait_ to tell him the truth.

"Ginny, please," Harry probed. "Are we married or not?"

"Yes, love," Ginny said finally.

"I'm having a very bad morning, Ginerva," Harry groaned, his head about to explode.

"Please don't be mad at me," Ginny sobbed as she sat down at her old study table and stared out the window.

"I'm not…Ginny, I'm sorry," Harry said as he crawled after her. "I'm just a little…I'm not _mad_ at you, okay?"

"You called me _Ginerva_."

"Th-that…came out wrong."

"No, you _always _call me Ginerva when you're _mad_ at me."

"Okay okay, I _won't_ call you Ginerva."

"Then how will know when you're _mad_ at me?"

"Stop it, Ginerva!"

Ginny buried her face in her hands, her red locks falling over her face. She held in the chuckle as long as she could but finally let it out. As she peered through her hair, it only made her laugh out loud as Harry growled and brought the tray of food to the table.

"No breakfast for _you_!" Harry hissed as he cut into his pancakes.

"Hey!" Ginny protested as he ripped the fork away from Harry just as he was about to place it in his mouth. "We're _married_. What's mine is _mine_ and what's _yours_ is mine."

"It's _mine_!" Harry said as he grabbed her wrist and prevented it from entering her mouth.

Ginny fought hard and almost managed to get it in her mouth but Harry craned his head forward and took it. Ginny savored every moment. The playful mood just now made the pain of the past three years disappear. A pity it couldn't last forever.

The reunited couple took their time once they finished breakfast. They lay on Ginny's bed for an hour and snuggled, waiting for the food to settle. When his curiosity got the better of him, Harry tickled her armpit, eager to hear her revelation.

"Stop," Ginny groaned. "I'll burp up my food."

"Now's as good a time as any," Harry said and kissed her on the lips. "Ginerva."

"For mad sex?"

"What?"

"Well…you called me _Ginerva_ again so you're obviously mad, and when men say 'It's as good a time as any', they're usually referring to sex."

Harry got a good chuckle out of that but then sat up straight in bed, ready for the truth.

"C'mon, love…I'm dying to know."

Ginny sat up and faced him as they both sat with their legs crossed.

"You don't remember your first case," Ginny started in a serious tone. "The Whitechapel murders."

"No…no I don't."

"It involved hunting down a man named Phineas Lovejoy and an acquaintance of his, an assassin from the breakaway republic of Iscandia. Bodies of young women were found in and around the wizarding section of Whitechapel. Some of the earliest victims were mutilated, bellies torn open, vital organs removed and placed around the victims' heads. Contents of their purses were placed neatly in rows next to the bodies leading many to believe a copycat _Jack the Ripper _was on the loose. But the common denominator among all the victims was that they were all _pregnant_…and they were all _magic_ folk."

Harry's heart rate quickened. Something in Ginny's voice did not sit well with him. He could only hope the sinking sensation in his stomach was from the initial shock. He hoped to control it as Ginny continued.

"Hermione was new to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time. Her preceptor Liza Roberts was killed by a bomb when they raided a motel where _Jack_ was believed to be staying. Martial law was imposed on Britain's _wizarding_ realm. Your team was working with Steelfingers Stamp at the time, enforcing the curfew."

"The auror?"

"Yes. You and Ron were patrolling the skies above the Thames when Hermione's team heard screams in Chelsea. It was _Jack_ with a new victim_. _They chased him north and caught up to him at Hyde Park. Hermione was determined to bring Liza's murderer to justice and was further ahead of her team then she should have been. Luna and I flew in from the north to try and box him in when we ran into it. It was a _shield_ charm of some sort that knocked us off our brooms and onto a nearby roof. It was a trap. Hermione was ambushed by two dark wizards who held her while _Jack_ hit her with a Sectumseptra spell and split her belly open."

Harry looked away but braced himself for the worst. Ginny fought back tears as she continued.

"She was pregnant, Harry. None of us knew. He…took the fetus. Your team raced to the scene as fast as they could. You arrived just in time to see Phineas Lovejoy arrive in a delta-shaped craft and take _Jack_ and his cohorts with him. Ron was distraught beyond words, flinging himself against the invisible shield over and over. They were to be married the following month. By the time the delta craft was out of sight, the shield charm was gone and the medics worked as fast as possible to save Hermione."

Ginny paused and buried her head in her hands before continuing.

"Her screams," Ginny sobbed. "I can _still_ hear her screams. Ron rushed to her side but she pushed him away. She pushed _all_ of us away, in fact. Then she _disapparated_."

"_Disapparated_?" Harry asked. "To where?"

"It turns out she went straight to the DMT. You know, the Department of Magical-"

"_Transportation_. Yes, I know."

"Madam Edgecombe's people patched into the muggle airport's tower at Heathrow and used something the muggles call _radar_ to determine the delta craft's last known location and direction of travel. It _disappeared_ from their screens but its direction of travel clearly indicated it was headed for Iscandia."

"There's no extradition treaty with Iscandia," Harry remembered.

"It didn't stop Hermione," Ginny continued. "She tagged along with Rita Skeeter's _security _detail when the _Daily Prophet_ was doing a story on the Iscandian ruins. She used Polyjuice potion to impersonate one of her bodyguards. It turns out_ Jack_ was Sandor Valen, the bastard son of Iscandian nobleman Ariel Thoth. He was present when his father was giving a speech outside their Parliament building. Hermione invoked a killing curse in full view of dozens of witnesses, just as the Polyjuice potion wore off. She _wanted_ him to know who she was before killing him."

Harry slid off the bed and opened a window, hoping the fresh air would quell the nausea welling up inside him.

"She escaped," Ginny continued. "She made her way to the Burrows. She was a wreck. None of us knew what had transpired; much less that she was a fugitive from justice. We nursed her back to health and went ahead with our plans for the double wedding."

Harry grabbed the vase on the windowsill and emptied the withered flowers from it as a precaution. His worst fears were about to be realized.

"We exchanged vows first," Ginny went on. "But Ministry officials showed up just as Hermione and Ron were about to exchange theirs. Rather than dishonor Ron by having him married to a convicted murderer…she left him standing at the altar. She spent the past two years in Azkaban."

The nausea subsided, replaced by grief as Harry stared out the window in disbelief.

"My drinking…," Harry finally realized.

"Started after she was sent to Azkaban," Ginny explained. "I know the…memory charm has you believing it's been longer than that but-"

"That's it?" Harry asked, hoping it was all he had to deal with. "That's the reason for the memory charm? No one thought Ron and I could _handle _it? That seems a bit-"

"No, Harry," Ginny explained. "After Hermione's trial you and Ron worked with Shacklebolt to form a new Ministry sector called _Omega_. The _Reaper _squad is attached to this new sector."

"_Reaper_…I _thought_ that sounded familiar. Tell me something, love," Harry asked hoping the answer would not throw him for a loop. "What have _you_ been doing all this time?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"You retired from the Holyhead Harpies," Harry said as he sat back down on her bed. "Don't tell me you've been sitting around. You're not the type."

"I've been…recruiting," Ginny offered.

"I've seen you on the telly as a Quidditch correspondent."

"It's my cover," Ginny revealed. "I've been working with Luna and Dean to find those willing to join the Ministry's Air Corps. We're looking for elite flyers."

"Why?"

"For _war_, Harry," Ginny said after a long silence.

With a stern countenance, Harry looked Ginny straight in the eyes and asked, "I take it this _Reaper_ squad isn't a gentleman's club?"

"No, it isn't," Ginny went on. "You were quite distraught and Shacklebolt was furious with the Iscandian High Council. After Hermione's act of vengeance, they severed diplomatic ties to the United Kingdom. They've always maintained a policy of _isolationism_ but the whole affair made things worse. Shacklebolt was forced by the Ministry to declare the matter of Sandor Valen's murder closed in order to avoid further sanctions."

"And that didn't sit too well with him, I take it."

"No, but you both had sympathizers throughout the Ministry. When you and Ron set out to create the new sector…no one questioned it. You have _allies_, Harry. Every case you and Ron have ever worked on was connected to the Reaper sector. Many in the Ministry trust you to-"

"Fudge mentioned _clandestine_ warfare. What _else_ is this Reaper squad responsible for?"

"In cooperation with other wizarding nations who've formed their _own_ such organizations, they're responsible for serving…_termination_ warrants."

Assassins. Harry could not believe his ears. What _monster_ had he created in the missing years of his life?

"Well," Harry sighed. "This is going to be one looooooooong briefing at the Ministry tonight."

**Chapter 13 **_**One Charm Down**_

Ron awoke to the sight of Hermione sitting up and staring down at him. The sunlight through the window made her eyes glow a bright shade of hazel. As he sat up to meet her gaze she wrapped the blanket around them to shield them from the cold morning air. When Ron felt her tugging on his shorts, he gave no protest and merely laid back and lifted his hips to help her along. He could feel his own heartbeat pounding in his ears as she undressed under the blanket and dropped her shirt and panties at the side of the bed. When she teasingly rubbed the inside of his thighs with her soft hands, he could take no more.

"Stop," he muttered.

"You want me to stop?" Hermione sighed, a frown upon her face.

"Stop…teasing," Ron begged.

Hermione gave in to her passion and mounted him. For the next hour or so, nothing else in the world mattered. For his part, Ron had never felt so fulfilled. With each change in position, each change of rhythm, he felt he had crossed a new frontier. Each stroke of his fingers through her hair, her tongue darting in and out of his mouth to rub against his and each gentle trail of bite marks she left along his jawline and down the nape of his neck brought fulfillment on a level he had never experienced. When he finally climaxed he was overjoyed beyond belief that she held him tight, not letting him out. He collapsed onto her thin frame, his breath coming in guttural sighs.

After a pleasurable respite spent in passionate kisses, Hermione rolled onto her side to cuddle. Ron hoped for another round of lovemaking but it was not to be. As he began to nibble on her earlobe, she stiffened. Something on the nightstand caught her eye and she rolled over to look at him and then back at the nightstand. Her eyes were wide in shock. The sight of his Hogwarts journal peeping out from under the _Quidditch Today_ magazine explained things. It was a huge _oversight _on the part of the Ministry. It wasn't hard to deduce that Ron had leafed through it last night.

"It's okay," Ron assured her. "I…I know it's a memory charm and it's probably something the Ministry had its ridiculous reasons for placing upon me…I just want you to know I understand and-"

"No," Hermione sobbed as she rolled off the bed and pulled her panties back on. "You _don't_ understand!"

"Hermione…don't leave," Ron pleaded.

Before Ron could react, Hermione reached for the release lever and sent Ron in an ungraceful arc into the bed's _closed _position. She also locked it shut and dressed herself quickly to the sound of Ron pounding and pleading.

"Just tell me _why_, for pity's sake!" Ron screamed.

It was as good a time as any, Hermione thought as she waved her wand to erase the primary memory charm. The false memory of Hermione catching him in bed with Lavender Brown was obviously in place as Ron groaned in displeasure. Hermione plucked up her leather satchel and ran down the steps just as Harry and his team arrived.

"We're closing shop until this conflict blows over, right?" Zacharias asked as the cold wind blew his t-shirt up. He quickly pulled it back down but not before Harry, Ginny and Michael caught a glimpse of Romilda's thong panties peering over the top of his jeans.

"Eh, don't get your…_panties_ in a bunch," Harry chuckled as he paused in mid-step. "We'll leave someone in charge."

Zacharias looked over at Michael and Ginny as they walked up the steps. Both of them were trying desperately to hold their laughter in. By the time they entered the front door they were giggling uncontrollably. As a precaution, Zacharias tucked his t-shirt in. They entered just in time to catch Hermione running down the steps.

"Good morning, Hermione," Harry offered with his arms open.

Approaching slowly, Hermione looked over at Ginny and then gave Harry a quick hug.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked as Hermione ran for the door without answering.

The sound of desperate pounding upstairs drew their attention. As they ascended the steps the pounding grew louder and more insistent and they followed the sound to Ron's office.

"Blimey…we've got a _boggart_," Michael thought as the hide-a-bed shook.

Harry knew better and undid the latch, sending a naked Ron back down. Ginny let out a retching sound and made a quick exit.

"Good morning, partner," Harry giggled as Ron pulled his shorts back on.

"You're not going to believe this," Ron gasped as he ran to the closet and slipped on fresh jeans. "The Ministry's got a memory charm on us. _Both _of us, Harry. Hermione's the love of my life."

As he sat down to yank on his socks and shoes, he continued excitedly, "I don't know what crazy mission the Ministry's got her on but no memory charm is going to keep me from her. She's the most beautiful, exciting, sensual and…"

The look on Harry's face stopped him in his tracks as the smile left his face, "And you already know everything."

"Not everything, mate," Harry sighed and patted him on his shoulder.

Ron was in a sour mood as he spent the rest of the morning signing cases over to a competing agency. He had decided to wait until lunch time to ask some pointed questions. As the delivery truck from _Luigi's Deli_ departed, he sat down and waited for Harry to bring the food into their cafeteria.

"So…who are the rest of these _Reapers_ we supposedly work with?" Ron asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"Dunno, mate," Harry answered, wishing he could have told Ron everything _else_ Ginny revealed. "They could be our next door neighbors and we wouldn't know about it."

"Heartless bastards?" Ron probed.

"I don't bloody know, Ron," Harry sighed. "I'm sure we'll find out everything tonight."

Hoping to lighten the mood, Ron changed the subject, "I hear the Blackburn militia's almost at full muster."

"Yes, but Silverdale's at twenty percent and the Northern Ireland Militia is officially decommissioned."

"How the bloody hell did _that _happen?"

"When Seamus was unsuccessful reacquiring that damned _Polyweed_, they were all a little pissed. So I sent Lavender to broker a deal with him. Draco sold the bulk of the Polyweed to that idiot Zabini who's officially in exile on Iscandia. We're going to…look the other way when they take it back."

"What does that dope Zabini need it for?"

"I don't know. It's strange. That shipment on the H.M.S. _Greengrass _was allegedly Seamus and his merry band's ticket to the good life. But Zabini's already well off."

"Why's he on Iscandia?"

"I don't know. I just hope Lavender can convince Seamus we're sincere."

"Who's she meeting with?"

"McLaggen."

"Oh bloody hell, Harry-"

"Don't worry…I sent the crew to watch her. Draco sent Goyle and Buster as well."

**Chapter 14 **_**Pluck of the Irish**_

Lavender waited impatiently at _Percy's Cafe_ on Brompton. When Cormac finally walked in, she breathed a sigh of relief but hoped against hope that he would be a gentleman. She wisely chose a table close to the bar so the boys could listen in and if need be, spring into action. They all knew what was at stake and from what Romilda could see from her booth in the south corner of the cafe, they seemed to get along just fine. Zacharias' constant fiddling with his buttcrack was making her giggle.

"What the hell, mate?" Michael whispered in Zacharias' ear.

"She promised she was mine as long as I wear 'em, alright?" Zacharias hissed back. "I'm a lonely guy and-"

"Oi, shut up," Goyle whispered. "And quit with the bloody pistachios, Buster. He's coming."

Cormac made his way to Lavender's table and sat down.

"Hello, Lavender," he said with his usual lustful grin.

"You're about two bloody hours late, Cormac," Lavender chided. "Did you get the news to Seamus or not?"

"Aye, love," Cormac answered as a waiter stopped at their table. "Scotch and soda, mate."

"Will you also pass the word to have him help fill the ranks of the Northern Ireland Militia?" Lavender continued. "It's very important, Cormac."

"I dunno, love," Cormac went on as he touched Lavender's wrist. "Tight little English crumpet like ye could try a little harder to convince me, eh?"

Michael started to get up but Goyle held him back.

"I've got these," Lavender said as she brushed his hand away. From a little satchel she produced surveillance photos of a crew unloading bushels of Polyweed from a ship to a warehouse. Closer views showed none other than Blaise Zabini supervising the unloading. "Docking Bay 3B, Port Zephyr, Iscandia."

"Lovely," Cormac said as he flipped through the pile of photos. "Are ye still with that loser Corner?"

This time it took Goyle _and_ Zacharias to hold Michael back.

"That's really none of your business, Cormac," Lavender sighed as she once again had to pull her wrist out of his grip.

"Ohhh c'mon, now," he persisted. "Add fifty pounds and he's about as ugly as that fat arse _Goyle_."

Goyle let go of Michael and listened more intently this time.

"I mean, sure...Goyle did a fine job helpin' to raise Crabbe's little nephew _Buster_," Cormac continued. "Too bad the lad's even _uglier_ than his dear departed uncle."

The sound of barstools hitting the floor, made Cormac laugh. He stood up quickly and positioned himself behind Lavender.

"Ye lads _suck_ at surveillance, by the way," he teased as Goyle's face was now red with fury.

To further goad the foursome, Cormac bent down and kissed Lavender on the cheek.

"Don't stop me," Goyle hissed as he lunged forward.

"I don't _plan_ to!" yelled Michael as he and Buster chased Cormac out the door with Zacharias catching up once he pulled Romilda's thong away from his buttcrack again.

"Michael, please!" Lavender pleaded.

The foursome chased Cormac through traffic on Brompton all the way to South Carriage Drive with Lavender and Romilda far behind.

"What's wrong, Zacharias?!" Cormac teased as they gave chase. "Ye got Romilda's _panties_ in a bunch?!"

"WHO TOLD?!" Zacharias screamed.

Upon reaching South Carriage Drive, Cormac felt it was time for one last insult before running across Hyde Park.

"Hey Goyle!" he shouted. "When you made love to that fat bitch Millicent last week…how did ye find her hole?! Did ye roll her in dough and look for the wet spot?!"

"I'M GONNA SQUASH HIM!" Goyle screamed as they chased him across Hyde Park.

But before they could reach him, he dove for an old boot lying on the ground and disappeared. A well-placed portkey.

**Chapter 15**_** Rolf Scamander**_

Luna entered the front doors of _The Quibbler_ that morning, hoping for a smooth day. It was not to be despite her father's sabbatical being at an end. Having her own column in _The Quibbler_ wasn't as fulfilling as she thought it might be. And it didn't help that her new suitor was relentlessly pursuing her. As she entered her office, her worst fears were realized when she spotted large bouquets of flowers all around. Her secretary Vince was quietly filling out forms at his desk with his head down low behind an arrangement of roses.

"Ahem ahem ahem," Luna grunted. "Vince?"

"I couldn't help it," Vince said sheepishly. "He _bribed_ me, he did."

"With what, another subscription to _Saucy Sorceress_?"

"No, I've already got…I mean, _no_!"

"I don't have time for this, Vince," Luna sighed as she removed the floral arrangement from her desk and placed it on her work table. "The final draft for Friday's issue was due _yesterday_."

"Well then why you don't you just _tell _him that?" Vince groaned.

"Because I…," Luna began but a knock on the door stopped her. "Get rid of him."

Vince took his time walking to the door knowing full well the outcome was inevitable as Luna ducked behind her work table. As Vince slowly opened the door, Rolf flung it open and entered with a grin and walked straight to the work table.

"Good morning, Miss Lovegood," Rolf said with a crooked smile as he pushed the floral arrangements aside to catch her pretending to pull files out of a cabinet.

"Morning, Rolf," Luna sighed as she stood up. "I was just…oh what the hell…what do you want?"

"It's big and it can't wait," Rolf gasped as he looked over at Vince. "Can you give us a minute, lad? Go take a lunch break."

"It's 8:30 in the morning," Vince pointed out.

"Well go have _breakfast_ then," Rolf answered back.

"I've already…" Vince began but Luna gestured for him to leave. "Well, alright."

Luna couldn't help but feel completely exasperated but Rolf's crooked smile and tousled hair always stopped her from screaming for him to leave. She could do worse in regards to suitors.

Besides, she found his penchant for perpetually dressing like a man about to embark on an African safari appealing. This morning was different though. His usually shiny boots were caked with dirt and bits of dead leaves. There were also cuts on his hands and his leather jacket was torn in several places. And there was also a patch of redness on his neck.

"Oh Rolf," Luna said with genuine concern as they cleared the table. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Oh, I had a rough night," Rolf explained as he paused to scratch the rash on his neck. "I was on a mission for the Ministry's new _Omega_ sector. They officially swore me in last week."

"Oh no," Luna groaned. She too was attached to Omega sector when the Ministry required her services as a magiczoologist. But her reservations about the possibility of working with Rolf were put on hold as she watched him eagerly empty the contents of his leather satchel. Rolf produced a folder from his satchel containing pictures he took and notes he had scribbled. It was the pictures that intrigued her more. Obviously the pictures had been taken in the dark and other wizards present in the pictures were engaged in some conflict with creatures Luna had never seen before.

"What are they?" Luna asked as she looked at them intently with a magnifying glass.

"I don't know," Rolf answered with a hint of fear. "But I'm quite sure they're somehow involved in the _Dales_ murders…or worse."

"The what?"

"The _Dales_…good grief, Luna…it's in all the wizarding papers!"

"I wasn't in charge of the headlines. Father only let me run my own column and do some field work for…"

"I know but this is big, a new magical creature and with my help…you can easily win that _Alicorn_ Prize you deserve and help out the entire wizarding realm in the process."

"I'm not looking to become famous and I don't care for awards, Rolf."

"I know but…you're the only one I trust now to help me with _this_," Rolf said as he showed her a picture of one of the creatures they had apparently wrestled to the ground. Its head was an odd pumpkin shape and crimson in color with veins throughout. But what was _most_ peculiar was that it was wearing a robe.

"Oh my…what a strange creature," Luna muttered as she looked on. "It's part vegetable."

"And _unprecedented_, Luna," Rolf pointed out. "I spent the night leafing through my grandfather's books. It's not in _any_ of them. The Ministry gave me _carte blanche_ in putting a team together to study them."

"And you say these are…_killers_," Luna asked noticing the claws at the tip of the creatures boney fingers.

"They killed two agents last night."

"What are they doing here?"

"That's what I've been entrusted to find out. My team's herbologist was making great strides until he went missing."

"I'm not sure you need another magiczoologist, Rolf. You need another herbologist to…"

"We _had_ one…one of the best. _Neville Longbottom_ was our expert."

Looking about her office, Luna was torn between the quiet, stable office life she thought she needed and her youthful thirst for adventure. Besides, Neville was still a dear friend.

"I'd love to help, Rolf," Luna sighed. "Ummm…let me make arrangements with father with regards to my column and I'll…"

"Oh…don't worry," Rolf announced hesitantly. "I…uh…already talked it over with him and…well...Marie's going to take it from here with regards to your column."

"You…_snake_!" Luna squealed and headed for the door.

Luna marched passed the myriad of cubicles and through door after door. At one point she even knocked a courier wizard down and bent down to help pick up the papers, only to throw them in the air in disgust. Poor Rolf could only follow.

"Luna!" Rolf called after her. "You're exploding like an _erumpent_ _horn_ for no reason!"

Finally reaching her father's office, she burst in as he was speaking on a telephone and screamed, "How could you?!"

"Now now, dear," Xenophilius said in a soothing voice as he put the phone done. "You and I both know where your _true _talents lie and besides…this could be the biggest thing to happen to _The Quibbler_…ever."

"He's right, you know," Rolf added. "And I'd be all too eager to help and…"

"Rolf," Luna hissed. "Please leave so I can scream at my father in peace."

"I'd like to stay and see that, actually," Rolf joked.

"GET OUT!" Luna and Xenophilius screamed in unison.

**Chapter 16 **_**Omega Sector**_

The ride to the Ministry's new _Defense_ building was long. Even longer for poor Ron who was tapping nervously on the dashboard as Harry drove the van. Several miles after crossing the magical barrier with the van now in flight, the tapping was getting to Harry.

"Will you find something _else_ to do with your fingers?" Harry pleaded.

"I can't bloody help it," Ron muttered. "Is she going to be there?"

"Many of those who work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be at the new building, Ron."

"Then why's Luna following us with that whacko Scamander?"

"Because Neville set up a research lab there and they've been put in charge of going over his notes. Rolf worked with him in the weeks prior to his disappearance."

"And…someone thought pairing the two of them together was a good idea? I hear he's _smitten_. Won't that interfere with his work?"

"Luna can handle him," Ginny said from the back seat. "She told me at lunch she was only eager to help for _Neville's_ sake."

Michael sat silently as he looked sideways to catch Zacharias adjusting his pants again.

"Shut up, Michael," Zacharias hissed at him.

Behind them in a blue sedan Luna found the flight more comfortable than Rolf. At least she was no longer screaming. But after a good twenty minutes in flight, the silence was starting to get to Rolf.

"My limousine would've been more comfortable, you know," Rolf finally piped up.

"I like my car, Rolf," Luna said flatly.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Rolf tried to break the ice and slide closer to her. A pity Luna didn't warn him about the security features of her car. Halfway there, an invisible barrier sent a mean electric shock through his body that made his teeth chatter and sent him flying back to his side of the car.

"Focus, Rolf," Luna said in a motherly tone.

"Look, we're going to be working together," Rolf gasped. "Can't we at least be friends?"

"I never said we _couldn't_ be," Luna continued in a flat tone. "What gave you the impression otherwise?"

"Well I…," Rolf began as Luna drove her car sharply towards the earth, causing him to hit his head on the ceiling.

Luna followed Harry's van as they landed in the parking lot. The scene below was chaotic. Many moving vans were present and crowds of people were moving furniture and supplies about. Two wizards were passing by carrying decorative furniture and Luna had to jump back to avoid colliding with them. She jumped straight back into Rolf's arms.

"French Provincial," Rolf commented, admiring the furniture and rubbing her arms. "Good choice."

"I _hate_ French Provincial," Luna said as she freed herself from his grip.

Rolf sighed and waited for a bit as Harry and his cohorts caught up to him. Ron looked at him with sympathetic eyes and gave a slight chuckle.

"How do you get on her _good_ side?" Rolf asked.

A passing Cormac McLaggen offered, "Flowers…chocolates…promises ye don't intend to keep…"

"Shut up, Cormac," Ginny shouted.

As they made their way to the front door, the heavy feeling in the pit of Harry's stomach grew heavier. While Ron could think of nothing to do but hunt down Hermione, Harry was wrestling with the realization that he was responsible for a new Ministry sector.

Upon entering, Ron spotted Hermione signing papers at the front desk and was about to call out to her. But Lavender ran up to him, tugged on his arm and proudly announced, "Ron, Seamus is here and the deal went well. I spoke to-"

"Umm…that's _swell _Lavender," Ron sputtered as he nervously pulled away. His heart sank as he turned to look and find Hermione glancing at him briefly and then walking away. "Umm…let Harry know, okay?"

"Ron," Ginny called out and pointed the opposite direction. "_This_ way."

"Interesting concentric circles design," Harry remarked as Lavender and Michael caught up with them. He was studying a map showing the basic layout of the new building.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lavender asked innocently.

"No, not at all," Ginny assured her. "It's…complicated. But we're all part of the same team and we love you."

With that, Lavender smiled nervously as Michael chuckled. An elbow to his ribs let him know she was not in a joking mood.

Ahead of them, large Greek letters above gilded pillars helped guide them to their destination. The pillars stood out in stark contrast to the darkly stained and intricately carved wood panels upon the walls and ceilings. Even the dark green marble floor was adorned with Greek letters in gold designed to guide the lost to their destinations. They created a sort of roadmap one merely needs to follow to get to their respective sector. Each floor housed four sectors. Through the first entrance marked with the Greek letter _Alpha_ the group continued on. But while other agents needed to continue onto _Beta, Gamma _and _Delta_ sectors, Ginny instead led them to an elevator. They all filed in quickly except for a nervous Luna whom Ginny had to pull in by the wrist.

"Are we going up or down?" Luna asked as the elevator hummed. "It feels like up but my stomach's going the other way."

"Down," Ginny answered as Luna scooted closer to Rolf in the dim light.

"How far down?" Zacharias asked.

"It's _classified_," Ginny answered quickly.

"Are you alright?" Rolf asked Luna. "Not afraid of the _dark _are you?"

"I…had a bad experience with a Screeching Limbat years ago," Luna answered as she looked around the elevator nervously.

"A what?" Rolf asked, his extensive knowledge of magical creatures failing him.

No one said anything as Rolf scanned their faces. Ron merely shook his head "no" while the others held their laughter inside. Rolf had a lot to learn as far as the Lovegoods' quirkiness was concerned.

"Get ready to invoke the lumos spell," Ginny ordered.

After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator finally came to a stop and the doors opened. The silence in _Omega_ sector was in stark contrast to the chaos above, as was the darkness. Even with their wands lit the halls took on a dark, foreboding appearance as Ginny led them around a corner.

Heading towards them in the opposite direction was a squad of twelve wizards clad in black hooded robes. Each wore a distinctive decorative mask, one more gruesome than the next.

Upon approaching, the lead wizard held up his hand to signal them to stop as Harry and his cohorts walked past. His masked was that of a horned demon. Harry managed a polite nod. Ron eyed them nervously as he walked past and was at a loss when he saw one of them nodding and waving at him. He figured waving back was the polite thing to do.

As they neared another corner, Harry stopped and looked back to find the group still eyeing him. "Reapers," he guessed. Ginny's nod confirmed it as she tugged on his arm to urge him on.

They arrived at the massive iron double door entrance to Omega sector. When closed, the double doors formed the Greek letter Omega in gold relief. As they entered the silence was broken by the sound of agents hustling about their business. To the left and right, they spotted wizards at various stations talking with other agents through mirrors of various sizes. Mirrors much like that which Sirius gave Harry years ago. The main command station was a large oval depression in the floor where the central control console was situated. Heads tilted and eyes focused on them as they entered. Most eyes were on Harry.

"Did _I_ do this?" Harry muttered as Ron spotted Hermione entering through another door.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted and took a tumble when he misjudged the depth of the command station pit. Looking up sheepishly at his comrades, Ron managed a pained chuckle. But his heart began to beat faster as Hermione rushed to his aid.

"Ron, for pity's sake," Hermione said with an annoyed tone. "Don't shout my name out like that."

"Can I…_please_ talk to you?" Ron begged as Hermione helped him to his feet.

Hermione looked over at Ginny as the rest of them parted company to have a look around.

"We'll just go familiarize ourselves with our new digs," Harry sighed, knowing full well Ron was going to be impossible if he didn't get a chance to talk with her.

"This is where we oversee the defense of the Isles," Ginny explained. "The group on the left oversees internal security. The other group coordinates with agents on various missions around the globe."

"Two way mirrors," Harry sighed recalling Sirius. "I wish I'd known…never mind."

"This is Lauryn York, director of internal security," Ginny announced as Lauryn walked up to them. "She's been rather busy lately investigating the _Dales Murders_."

"It's an honor, Mr. Potter," Lauryn said as she offered her hand.

"I saw the article in the _Gazette_ the other day about that," Harry replied as he shook her hand. "I was actually going to look into it myself."

"It's been a rather nasty business," Lauryn reported. "We lost two agents last night when we sent three recon teams out." With a sullen look on her face, she turned to Ginny and added, "That's a total of eight this week."

"Dear me," Ginny groaned. "Have we made _any_ progress at all?"

"Yes," Lauryn sighed. "Scamander's team managed to catch a few. Bits and pieces of a few, anyway."

"A few what?" Harry asked.

"You've got to tell Scamander to quit using the _Expulso_ spell whenever he panics," Lauryn sighed as she went about her business.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "Caught a few what?"

"We don't know," Ginny answered truthfully as she motioned for him to follow. "That's why we need Rolf."

"The barracks are in the west wing," Ginny continued. "And Rolf's research laboratory is beyond that, two floors down."

"Any place to _eat_?" Harry groaned, clutching his stomach. "I'm _hungry_."

"East wing."

"I can't believe I'm responsible for all this…and don't remember a bloody thing."

Meanwhile Ron limped after Hermione all the way to her office.

"I've got a lot to do, Ron," Hermione sighed as she sat down behind her desk and buried her head in her hands. "Just know that after the briefing…a lot of things are going to change."

"The memory charm?"

"Part of it will be lifted," Hermione revealed. "But only so much as needed for the pending conflict. There's a reason it's in place."

Sitting down a chair opposite her, Ron asked, "What happened to us? It couldn't just be about Lavender and-"

"You'll find out soon enough," Hermione said with a shaky voice and reached out her hands across the desk. "Just know that I still love you."

With that, Ron took her hands in his and caressed them as she fought back tears.

**Chapter 17 **_**The Mad Laboratory**_

Luna eyed the extensive library all around her as she followed Rolf into the sector's research center. To her shock, two Dementors were guarding the door leading to the laboratory. It was all she could do not to turn around and bolt as the iron doors crashed shut behind her. Composing herself as best she could, she attempted light conversation to soothe herself.

"You've got volumes here I only _wish_ I had, Rolf," Luna remarked as Rolf signed in with the desk agent. "I'm jealous."

"You're welcome to leaf through anything you wish, Luna," Rolf answered eagerly.

"What's with…you know…_them_?" Luna asked, nodding towards the Dementors.

"A precaution."

The Dementors floated aside as they approached the door to the laboratory. Shivering from the cold air that lingered around the ghostly figures, Luna tucked her arm under Rolf's for warmth as they walked down a flight of steps. Her sleeveless top suddenly felt ill-suited for tonight.

"Are you okay, love?" Rolf asked, enjoying her closeness.

"Cold," Luna said, her teeth chattering. "Trying to warm up."

"I _knew_ you'd warm up to me," Rolf joked. Luna delighted him this time by laughing with him.

The laboratory was dimly lit with a few elves walking about organizing equipment. But the ghastly figure in a large vat of preservative was what caught Luna's eye. The head was in shambles but the vine-like arms and legs with leaves throughout were mostly intact. Behind the vat, another wizard was organizing pieces of what obviously belonged to _other_ such creatures.

"Jeremy?" Rolf called out. "How goes it?"

"I think it's stupid to try and match these," Jeremy groaned, his American accent apparent. "I should be studying cell structure and whatever _blood_ this…this walking vegetable has. This stupid protocol the Ministry laid out has me working at a snail's pace."

"It's only so you don't _miss_ anything, Jeremy," Rolf explained and then introduced them to each other. "By the way, this is Luna Lovegood, magiczoologist. This is Jeremy Sumter, the forensic expert and herbologist I went to school with. We go way back."

It's nice to meet you," Luna said and shook his hand. Spotting a rack of lab coats hanging against the wall, Luna went to fetch one for herself.

"She's kinda…_cute_," Jeremy said with a smile. Rolf answered with a nod and went to don a lab coat as well.

"Let's start with a cross section of the thigh," Luna suggested. "And I'll need some slides for a microscopic study and some vials for a chemistry panel."

"Right away, ma'am," Jeremy answered and fetched them for her.

Luna approached the table of body parts and picked a large thigh section. A couple of cutting spells uttered and she had a perfect razor thin cross section for her microscopic study. She moved to another creature whose _torso _was intact and sought to simply extract some fluid. But as she jabbed a vacuum needle into a thin vein-like region of upper arm, she was horrified to see bright red blood filling the vial.

"Oh Rolf…what on earth _is_ this thing?" Luna groaned, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "This is blood…from a vegetable?"

"Aye, love," Rolf chuckled nervously. "Gives me the chills."

"What about tonight's briefing?" Jeremy pointed out.

"This is more important," said Rolf. "_You_ go. Let them know we're on the case, though."

"Oh sure," Jeremy snorted. "Throw the _black man _to the wolves, why don'tcha."

**Chapter 18**_** The Briefing**_

Harry sat uncomfortably in his chair in the large auditorium as agents began filing in. From his vantage point in the upper balcony he could see that this new sector was a hodgepodge of wizards from all over the wizarding world. Many of the faces were familiar. But the American with the patch over his eye and the American flag on his robe caught his attention.

"Leo Braddock?" Harry asked Ginny.

"None other," Ginny answered.

"Wasn't he _disavowed_?"

"Yes…for an unauthorized mission within Iscandian borders."

Harry turned to look at her. "What mission was that?"

"The American Defense Ministry already operatives in place in Iscandia when Hermione did what she did. Her actions derailed their mission. When his captain, SplinterReed saw what was happening…he ordered them to assist. They were the reason Hermione escaped untouched."

"What happened to Reed?"

"His director tried to reason with the ADM to no avail. He was disavowed as well. His director, Elias Barnes…quit shortly after. _Red Devil_ Barnes in auror circles. "

Harry understood as he recalled the man in the horned _demon_ mask. "And Reed?"

"He's head of the AVWG. The American Volunteer Wizard Group. It's one of the independent air corps that volunteered to help us in this conflict."

"Ah, I see," Harry said with a chuckle as he noticed the tiger emblem cradling the American flag on Leo's robe. "The _Flying Tigers_, eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"There was a terrible war in the muggle realm years ago. It's a nod to a famous volunteer group of pilots."

"Heroes, I trust?"

"Yes and an often undisciplined, unruly bunch," Harry sighed as he looked on at the Americans slapping each other in the butt and barking like dogs. "It doesn't look like _this_ bunch is any different."

Spotting two burly wizards in cowboy hats entering with a third a few inches shorter and slimmer, Harry asked, "Who are those three?"

"The two big gents are the Anderson brothers, Lance and Logan," Ginny answered. "The third is Deacon Smith, the _Texas Tornado_. They were teammates on the Sweetwater All-Stars Quidditch team and…oh no…"

"What is it?"

"It's not _what_ it's _who_," Ginny explained pointing to an American wizard with a scar over his left eyebrow and a dent on his forehead. "That's Adrian Smits, Dean's old teammate with the Falmouth Falcons. 'Smitty' to his friends."

"Is he going to be a problem?"

"Not at long as you keep him away from Cormac."

"Why?"

"Falmouth was _losing _to Kenmare in the playoffs 4 years ago. Cormac was their star player…until Smitty rammed him with his broom and took him out."

"But Falmouth's _always_ been known for their dirty play."

"Yes but Smitty rammed Cormac in the _testicles_. Cormac wound up unable to play _and_…lost a testicle in the process."

Grabbing his testicles and groaning, Harry said, "Oh brother, you're right. I'm going to have to watch those two."

The lights dimmed as Cornelius Fudge and Kingsley Shacklebolt took the stage. A large mirror behind them came to life with images of the scrolls taken from the two lock boxes.

"Good evening," Fudge began. "I trust your squad leaders have brought you up to speed. However…what you're about to discover tonight is that the situation is more serious than previously thought."

The large mirror showed a picture of a single black orchid upon a blue background.

"We know from Neville Longbottom's study of this orchid…that it _is_ in fact the Swan flower of legend, also known as _Orchidacaea Mortiferam_. The Death Orchid, thought to be extinct. It's a magical flower and toxic to muggles and those with muggle blood when mixed with an indigenous plant…to create a potion that time has mercifully forgotten. Forgotten that is…until four ancient artifacts proved to house the recipe for this terrible potion."

"However…the potion requires magical blood…from infants," Fudge said shaking his head. "I'm sure you've all been briefed about the Granger debacle some time ago. We're all aware of who the culprit was. The matter was officially closed with the Iscandian High Council. Piss on that."

After a round of thunderous applause, Fudge continued, "We know from the American Defense Ministry what organization was ultimately responsible for the death of over 200 innocent infants in Europe alone and 1500 abroad. We previously hoped we'd successfully isolated this bunch on Iscandia. However…there is a Spaniard with great wealth and influence who is working with them outside Iscandian borders."

The image of a wizard with shoulder-length hair blowing in the wind, olive skin and red eyes flashed before them on the screen. His burgundy robe was adorned with gold thread woven into twin spiral designs on either side of his neck, culminating in twin black orchids at chest level.

"This is Don Bartolo _Aragón de Segovia, former Death Eater. It is unclear how he became involved with purist factions on Iscandia but he has since formed an international organization of wizards dedicated to muggle…and mudblood eradication. Hence we can see his interest in all this. This organization is hereby code-named ____Black Orchid. __Aurors from throughout the wizarding realm have been involved in a desperate race to find the four artifacts. We know for certain that Aragón has one. As we speak, experts are working to discover the location of the fourth. The situation is dire in that two of these artifacts together…can complete the spell if they are the correct pair."_

_ Another set of images flashed on the screen showing the chase from the night before. What Fudge focused in on was an obscure image in the corner of the image above Draco's car. Harry froze as he saw a delta-shaped craft. He instantly remembered what Ginny told him about the craft in which Sandor Valen escaped._

_ "The images you're seeing were taken by agents Thomas and Lovegood," Fudge continued as he looked over at the Seamus and his bunch. "You boys were very lucky. Were it not for the involvement of the American team and the Reaper squad, you'd all be dead. Aragón knew Longbottom sent one of the artifacts to a colleague but didn't know where. His organization was scattered throughout the globe ransacking every known laboratory and dwelling Longbottom had been in his travels. Unfortunately for him, Longbottom has been to every conceivable corner of the muggle ____and__ wizarding realm."_

_ "I remember seeing a flash of light and hearing an explosion that night," Goyle whispered to Draco. "I simply thought it was the stunning spell they hit me with."_

_ "Excuse moi," said Girard Moreau, a member of the French team. "How can you be sure zat eet eez okay to trust the actions of Monsieur Longbottom at zis point een time?"_

_"I trust him more than I trust a Frenchman to guard an outhouse," Lance Anderson piped up, causing a flurry of insults throughout the auditorium. Looking over at the American delegation, Cormac's mood soured when he spotted Smits._

_ "That'll be enough of that," Fudge warned._

_ "Seamus," Cormac whispered. "Who the hell invited Smitty?"_

_"Don't fret about it, lad," Seamus whispered back. "We're all in this together."_

_"I'm not working with that daft Yank prick."_

_"This isn't about the two of you, Cormac."_

_ "To be fair, Girard," Fudge continued. "We ____cannot__ be sure. Our hope lies in finding the other artifact and destroying it along with the ones already in our custody."_

"Eet eez much wiser to destroy zee artifacts you have now, Monsieur Fudge," Girard continued to the sound of others shouting in agreement.

"We _must_ know where the last artifact is in order to destroy it, Girard. And we have reason to believe the Iscandians have their own plans for these artifacts."

"And what plans would _zat _be?"

"We don't know at the moment."

"All zee more reason to destroy what eez on hand _now_."

"What of the agents we've been losing left and right in the Dales and Northern Ireland?" another agent piped up. "Is it connected to this conflict?"

"We cannot confirm at this time what or if _any_ connection there is to the coming conflict with regards to the mission in Northern Ireland and the Dales region," Fudge lied as he looked to side of the stage looking for Rolf's team.

A low murmur of disagreements echoed throughout the hall but Cormac stood up in protest, "I agree with Girard. We destroy the artifacts and their contents and take _Aragón head on."_

_ "Sit down, you one-balled Irishman!" Smits piped up. "Nobody cares what a dope like you has to say!"_

_"Listen, you uncouth Yank prick…" Cormac hissed as he began to walk towards the American team as Seamus and Ernie held him back._

_"Everybody sit down," Fudge continued. "We are going to follow our original plan. We're counting on you volunteers to do your part. Aragón commands a force of over 60,000 dark wizards. And we have no way of knowing how many Iscandian radicals are involved. When this briefing is over…____some__ of you will be given specific missions and timeframes. The rest of you…brace for war."_

_ Ron sat with Hermione on the far side of the stage. Everything that was said seemed to pass right over his head as he hoped for a quick end to the briefing. But his hopes to spend time with Hermione were dashed as two Reapers approached. _

_ "It is time," said the female Reaper in a distorted, guttural voice. _

_"Time for ____what__?" Ron asked grasping Hermione's hand tightly._

_"Time for you to regain a bit of your memory, Ron," Hermione explained as she helped him to his feet._

_"I won't…lose any more of it, will I?" Ron feared._

_"No," Hermione said as she rubbed his hands. _

_"Will you be here when they're…done doing whatever the bloody hell they're going to do to me?" Ron asked, delaying the inevitable._

_"I promise," Hermione said and kissed him on the lips._

_ From the balcony Harry felt the inevitable approaching as the doors swung open behind him. Red Devil Barnes and another Reaper approached in silence as he turned to face them. After giving Ginny a hug and a kiss, he followed them to whatever awaited. _

_ Hermione met Ginny at the bottom of the steps and they left together for the north wing and a good night's sleep._

_ "It's done," Ginny sighed as Hermione broke down and cried. Ginny did her best to comfort her as Hermione fell to her knees and let out two years of loneliness and anguish._

33


End file.
